Unas hermanas muy particulares
by LordKent11
Summary: Lincoln se encontrara inmiscuido con un par de hermanas que a primera impresión jamas se pensaría que son hermanas y tal vez con ellas encuentre algo que perdió desde que Ronnie Anne se mudo.
1. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1: La oscura admiradora de Ace Savvy**

Era un día como cualquier otro en el centro comercial de Royal Woods, personas comunes gastando dinero en 20% de cosas necesarias para sobrevivir y en un 80% en tonterías que no necesitan pero que desean poseer con toda el alma, y si nuestro querido Lincoln Loud se encontraba ahí porque él tenía algo que anhelaba con desesperación y eso era el nuevo videojuego basado en el de Ace Savvy.

-Muy bien después de tanto ahorrar por fin podre tener el videojuego de Ace Savvy-

Lincoln se sentía orgulloso de sí mismo por haber conseguido solo y sin ayuda los 60 dólares que valía el juego, la verdad pudo haber tenido el juego sin tener que trabajar ni ahorrar ya que después del incidente de la mala suerte y resolverlo todo, sus padres se ofrecieron a comprarle el juego como compensación, sin embargo a pesar de ser una muy tentadora propuesta el joven Loud se negó ya que no quería aprovecharse del arrepentimiento de sus padres, por un asunto que a pesar de que se salió un poco de control por culpa de Lynn, el reconocía que también tuvo algo de culpa en eso al alimentar el rumor solo para poder pasar tiempo a solas.

Recordar ese asunto deprimía un poco al chico del plan ya que el traje de ardilla y dormir en la casa de Charles no eran gratos recuerdos, sin embargo se sacudió la cabeza para no pensar en eso ya que era asunto del pasado y tanto su familia como él lo habían superado por completo, además tenía algo mucho más importante en que pensar ya que hoy era el gran día y nada podría desanimarlo o al menos eso creía cuando al acercarse a la tienda de videojuegos pudo ver una fila considerablemente larga.

-No puede ser, vine 2 horas antes para ser de los primeros - Pensaba mientras se formaba y comenzaba a contar el número de personas con cierta preocupación- y como no la tendría ya que frente de él habían muchos frikis formados con un sumo deseo de tener lo mismo que el chico venía a buscar.

-¡Rayos, parece que son más de 15!- Fueron las palabras del joven Loud entre rabia y preocupación.

La fila no era grande en comparación a una para comprar los boletos de un concierto, sin embargo Lincoln sabía que en los anaqueles solo había espacio para 18 copias de un juego, eso significaba que solo habían 18 juegos a la venta, eso lo preocupo ya que si no lograba conseguir una copia hoy, el siguiente encargo tardaría hasta 1 mes en traer más juegos.

-9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16 y 17 y yo soy el 18, SIIIII, ESA ULTIMA COPIA ES MÍA! – Exclamo fuertemente con una gran sonrisa en su cara después de contar a los tipos frente a él, lo había logrado era el hombre número 18 formado en la fila.

Su grito eufórico atrajo la mirada de las demás personas formadas en la fila, lo que causo que Lincoln se avergonzara, agachara la cabeza y no dijera nada durante todo el tiempo que estuvo esperando, hasta que por fin llego lo que tanto esperaba, ahí se encontraba frente a él la última copia del juego, el chico lo miro con la boca abierta y los ojos brillosos como si el juego fura oro puro y como si se tratara de un objeto que se desintegraría si no se tiene cuidado, extendió lentamente su mano para tomarlo, cuando de pronto una mano detrás de él que fue sumamente rápida tomo el juego ante los ojos del pequeño Loud.

-¡Pero qué demonios!

Alcanzo a decir mientras se volteaba para ver quien le había arrebatado el juego, y fue cuando vio a una persona que tenía una gorra negra, unas gafas de sol que tapan la mayoría de la cara, una suéter morada y unos jeans azul marino y una mochila morada, por esa vestimenta el sujeto aquel parecía un ladrón. La persona al oír al muchacho reaccionar, se apresuró a ir en dirección a la caja registradora.

-Rayos, si llega allí y lo paga, lo abre perdido-

Inmediatamente corrió para alcanzar a la persona que se atrevió a quitarle su juego, el hecho de que su hermana lo hiciera correr con ella por el parque para entrenar más el hecho de que el otro sujeto no era rápido hizo que Lincoln lo alcanzara en cuestión de segundos.

-¡No te saldrás con la tuya!- Le grito al momento que se lanzó contra el para derribarlo haciendo que este soltara el juego.

-Aaaah- Fue todo lo que alcanzo a decir el ladrón de juegos

Ambos cayeron al suelo y de inmediato Lincoln se puso a buscar en donde había caído el juego que estaba a la izquierda de él, rápidamente se levantó y lo miro como si él fuera Lynn y el juego fuera el trofeo de la liga de futbol regional.

-Siii, jaja que te pareció eso pequeño ladrón de juegos, apuesto a que no te….-

No se pudo terminar de burlar ya que al posar su mirada en la persona que estaba en el suelo sobándose la cadera por el dolor de la caída, se dio cuenta que se le habían caído las gafas y la gorra, los que descubrieron que el ladrón era en verdad una ladrona, tenía una piel pálida, pecas y los ojos delineados.

-¡Auch!- Se quejaba la chica

-Oye yo te he visto antes… Eres esa chica del cumpleaños, este emmm ¡Maggie!-

La chica al oír su nombre, abrió sus ojos se dio cuenta de que sus gafas y gorra se habían caído, esto la puso muy nerviosa y rápidamente se tapó la cara con las manos con mucha vergüenza. Esto sorprendió mucho a Lincoln, ya que la Maggie que recordaba era una chica emo sin emociones aun poco parecida a su hermana Lucy, el verla tener esa reacción lo dejo en un pequeño shock que no duro más de 3 segundos para después como si fuera instintivamente ya se encontraba recogiendo las gafas y gorra de Maggie, para inmediatamente poner con suma delicadeza la gorra de vuelta en la cabeza de la chica, que al sentir el tacto sobre su cabello, aparto las manos de su cara para ver a Lincoln con el brazo extendido ofreciéndole sus gafas.

-Lamento mucho haberte envestido así, espero que no te hayas hecho daño- Lincoln en verdad estaba muy apenado, al vivir en una casa con 11 mujeres algo que había aprendido muy bien era el que jamás se le debía tratar con violencia física a ninguna mujer.

La chica lo miro confundida unos momentos antes de tomar sus gafas y ponérselas rápidamente para ocultar su identidad, estaba dispuesta a marcharse ya que solo quería esfumarse de ese lugar inmediatamente ya que su identidad había sido revelada y es que como era posible que una chica tan darks podía estar en una tienda de videojuegos comprando uno sobre un personaje de comics, si esto se llegara a saber su vida social o antisocial o quien rayos como se llame al estilo de vida en la que te juntas con puro muchacho pendejo que quiere llamar la atención unos padres descuidados.

Pero antes de que Maggie pudiera salir de la tienda, sintió como el chico la detuvo del brazo haciéndola voltear a verlo.

-Olvidaste esto-

Ella no lo podía creer, le estaba ofreciendo el juego, hace unos momentos él la persiguió por aquella pequeña tienda para poder arrebatarle el juego que ella misma le había robado y ahora él quería dárselo voluntariamente, a leguas se podía ver que aquel niño lleno de canas en la cabeza también era un gran fan de Ace Savvy, tanto como para saber que sí el juego no era comprado hoy entonces la espera seria de mínimo 1 mes, esa era la razón por la que ella opto por arrebatarle el juego.

-No lo entiendo, yo trataba de robártelo hace un momento y en vez de enojarte conmigo, me lo regalas- Maggie de verdad estaba muy consternada por la acción del niño que una vez casi arruina su cumpleaños.

-Bueno así que digamos que te lo estoy regalando, pues no te lo doy pero tú lo vas a pagar para llevártelo a tu casa, sabes por la forma en la que te ocultabas para obtener el juego y también la vergüenza que te dio al ser descubierta, me hizo recordar a mi pequeña hermana Lucy, ella también le gusta algo que no entona con su personalidad y por eso sentí que tu también pasas por lo mismo, es por eso que quiero que tu tengas el juego yo puedo esperar un mes más-

Si mal no recordaba ese niño era el hermano menor de Luan Loud, una compañera de clases que siempre resaltaba debido a su excéntrica forma de ser, sin embargo a pesar de ser algo ruidosa y tal vez muy alegre para su gusto, a ella no le desagradaba bueno al menos ella salvo su fiesta de 13 años de ser un fiasco, pero si algo recordaba de Luan durante el colegio eran sus enérgicas charlas con sus amigas sobre su loca vida en su casa y en más de una ocasión o mejor dicho siempre llegaba el punto en el que no paraba de hablar de su hermanito de 11 años Lincoln…

11 años, tiene 11, es sólo 2 años menor que yo y es tan maduro, como pudo averiguar mi situación, que soy una chica emo, que en secreto adora todo lo que tenga que ver con Ace Savvy, pero aparte de eso porque sería bueno conmigo, estoy segura que recuerda que cuando hizo su acto de comedia en me fiesta lo único que hice fue lanzarle comentarios hirientes y menospreciarlo, aquellas dudas aquejaban su mente, hasta que recordó algo que su hermana mayor dijo en una conversación que ella escucho debido al fuerte tono de voz de la chica Loud.

-Linc a veces puede parecer egoísta sin embargo él siempre hace lo que sea para poder hacer feliz a los demás por encima de su felicidad-

Siempre que hablaba sobre su hermano con sus amigas, lo hacía en un principio para quejarse de alguno de sus locos planes o de sus hábitos, pero al final siempre terminaba alabándolo, y ahora que veo lo que está haciendo creo que ella tiene un poco de razón, su hermano en realidad es un gran chico.

Maggie le sonrió al chico, aceptando el juego, algo que sonrojo a Lincoln ya que él jamás se hubiera imaginado ver a aquella chica sonreír o estar cerca de una emoción que no fuera la apatía y amargura, cuando ella noto el sonrojo del chico solo paso a dirigirse a la caja para hacer parecer al chico que no había notado su gesto aunque en el fondo esto le pareció un poco tierno.

Maggie pago el juego y salió de la tienda junto a Lincoln abrió su mochila y guardo el juego, su gorra y sus lentes, también se quitó el suéter y se lo amarro a la cintura, mostrando que llevaba puesta una camisa azul sobre otra camisa de la que solo se veían las mangas que eran de color blanco con rayas negras, este se preparaba para despedirse pero no pudo ya que la chica lo interrumpió rápidamente.

-Sabes me gustaría agradecerte por dejarme que tuviera el juego, por eso quería invitarte un helado, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti ya que ahora tendrás que esperar 1 mes para poder tener uno- El tono de Maggie ahora parecía al que Lincoln recordaba, y aunque la invitación lo sorprendió un poco, la acepto ya sí no pudo conseguir su juego, al menos un helado gratis sería un pequeño premio de consolación.

Ambos chicos llegaron a la heladería en donde después de ordenar un helado de chocolate para Lincoln y un banana Split para Maggie, fueron a tomar asiento en una de las mesas del lugar, mientras comían Lincoln fue el primero en romper el hielo al sacar a Ace Savvy como tema de conversación, se sorprendió mucho al ver que sus conocimientos sobre su héroe estaban al nivel del que tenían Renne y él, después de varios minutos de hablar sobre los comics y videojuegos del personaje, a la chica le dio un poco de curiosidad saber un poco acerca de cómo eran las cosas en la casa de Lincoln, solo quería saber si lo que escuchaba de Luan era verdad o meras exageraciones, pero cuando Lincoln comenzó a contar las historias que pasaban en la casa, Maggie no solo supo que la comediante decía la verdad sino que también contaba poco de lo que de verdad pasaba allí.

Lincoln le conto a la chica sobre cómo se pelaban por centavos, la huelga de las tareas domésticas y muchas más historias que la emo solo escuchaba interesada.

-Pero lo mejor de vivir con 10 hermanas es que siempre se preocupan por mí, me apoyaron cuando mi proyecto se destruyó y también cada vez que me lastimo con algo, ellas reaccionan como si tuviera cáncer o estuviera pasando por un réquiem- estas palabras pusieron a pensar un poco a Maggie.

-¿Y tú tienes hermanos?- la pregunta de Lincoln saco a Maggie de sus pensamientos.

-Sí, tengo una hermana mayor-

-En serio y ¿Cómo es ella, se llevan bien?-

-Ella es una chica muy hermosa e inteligente, es popular y tiene muchos amigos y mis padres siempre me dicen que debería ser como ella-

-Ya veo, así que no te llevas bien con ella debido a que tus padres siempre la ponen como la hija perfecta- Lincoln pudo comprender un poco a Maggie, ya que él era el único chico que no tenía ni el más mínimo talento en la familia a diferencia de sus hermanas por lo que en más de una ocasión llego a tener un complejo de inferioridad ante ellas.

-No es así… Odio que me digan que sea como ella, pero es precisamente ella la única persona que hace un intento por entenderme y se preocupa por mí, recuerdo que la vez que quería pintarme el cabello de morado, ella vio más de 20 tutoriales de YouTube para aprender a teñir el pelo y podérmelo teñir a mí, lástima que mi mamá no me dejo hacerlo… Sabes en mi fiesta de cumpleaños en la que tu actuaste, ella no pudo ir debido a su trabajo, pero cuando regreso a casa, tenía una caja de pizza de pepearon con aceitunas, mi favorita y una caja envuelta en papel de regalo oscuro con un listón morado, me abrazo y mientras me felicitaba por mi cumpleaños a la vez que me pedía perdón por no haber estado en mi fiesta, solo le dije que no importaba y abrí su regalo, eran unos pendientes igual a los suyos, ella en verdad se acordó de que le había mencionado que me gustaría tener unos pendientes como los suyos- al final Maggie pareció volver a sonreír ante tal recuerdo, cuando de pronto su celular comenzó a sonar, ella miro a Lincoln que asintió en señal de que podía contestar, a lo que ella atendió la llamada.

Al finalizar Maggie se levantó y tomo sus cosas, mientras sacaba el dinero de los helados de su cartera y lo ponía en la mesa. –Hablando de la reina de Roma, me acaba de decir que ya es hora de irnos, ella me trajo en el auto de papá, así que me tengo que ir-

-Entiendo, nos vemos después… oh por cierto sé que es un poco tarde pero no me presente debidamente, mi nombre es Lincoln Loud fue un placer conocerte- Maggie solo dio una pequeña risilla, mira que presentarse hasta este punto, a pesar de que ambos ya conocían el nombre del otro, pero para no hacerlo pasar vergüenza decidió seguirle la corriente antes de irse.

-Mucho gusto Lincoln, mi nombre es Maggie Pingrey... nos vemos después- se despidió Maggie ya que le urgía irse porque su hermana no era precisamente una mujer paciente, Lincoln de igual forma se despidió y se quedó pensando un poco en la mesa.

-Pingrey, ese apellido me suena-

 ** _Hola amigos, espero que les guste esta nueva historia, sé que Carol y Maggie no son hermanas y mi intención original para este fic era tener a Carol con una hermana y la idea que tenía era que fuera Haiku, pero viendo datos curiosos en la wiki de Loud House, vi que tanto Carol como Maggie tienen los mismos aretes y de ahí fue que me surgió la idea de hacerlas hermanas vaya criterio, no. Y a pesar de que al principio hago una breve mención de los sucesos del capítulo No such luck, quiero aclarar que ese episodio no tendra relevancia, en este fic Lincoln y su familia lo superaron y no habrá ninguna clase de secuelas en Lincoln ni nada por el estilo._**

 ** _Espero que la sigan, está a diferencia de mi fic anterior no tendrá personajes de otra serie ni tampoco OC, lo que si tendrá es romance y un toque de mi sentido del humor, sin más por escribir nos leemos luego._**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2: Rencuentro en el almuerzo**

Lincoln se había quedado solo en la heladería después de que su ahora nueva amiga se había marchado.

-Quien hubiera imaginado que una chica como Maggie fuera una admiradora de Ace Savvy y en verdad que sabe mucho sobre él, nos la pasamos hablando durante 2 horas, el tiempo vuela cuando lo estás pasando bien, sin embargo ahora que la chica se había ido no tenía motivos para seguir en la heladería, por lo que opto por volver a su casa debido a que ya se estaba haciendo tarde y no quería ser castigado por sus padres.

Ya estando en casa, no pudo evitar las preguntas de sus hermanas sobre donde estaba el supuesto súper juego a lo que Lincoln solo les dijo que se había agotado antes de que pudiera comprarlo.

-Lo siento mucho hermano, pero ve el lado bueno ahora podrás invertir ese dinero en algo más importante-

-Primero ese juego es algo muy importante y segundo voy a guardar el dinero para poder comprar el juego dentro de un mes, Luna-

-No entiendo que le ves de especial a ese tal Ace Savvy ese tipo solamente vuela, pega y esquiva… Oh tu no Bobby osito-

-Ustedes simplemente no entienden, sería inútil tratar de discutir con ustedes por lo que será mejor que suba a mi habitación-

Y solamente subió rumbo a su cuarto dejando a sus hermanas en la sala, bueno nos como si a ellas les importara mucho lo que pasara con los tontos comics de su hermanito por lo que no le dieron mucha importancia y mejor se dedicaron a seguir con sus actividades, oh sí tan solo esas grandes entrometidas supieran lo que paso en el centro comercial en donde su hermanito se la paso en una heladería con una chica mayor que él, probablemente lo hubieran bombardeado de mil y un preguntas, fue por esa razón que el chico decidió no contarles de lo sucedido con su nueva amiga Maggie, a demás quería estar solo en su habitación para lamentarse en silencio, ya que por su caballerosidad se había ganado un mes de espera para tener su preciado juego.

-Saben, cuando se vive con 10 hermanas, uno aprende a ser considerado con las chicas y eso a veces te puede generar ciertas desventajas, en mi caso ahora tendré que espera 1 mes, para obtener el juego de Ace Savvy y la peor parte es que necesito idear un plan para evitar los spoilers del juego durante ese periodo de tiempo…. Bueno aunque creo que valió la pena ya que gracias a eso pude conocer de mejor forma a Maggie-

El pequeño Loud salió inmediatamente de sus penas al recordar a la oscura chica que trato y logro quedarse con el juego que tanto anhelaba, se acordó de la tierna expresión de vergüenza que tenía al ser descubierta, al igual que le alegro el acordarse lo bien que lo pasaron en la heladería, tan bien que perdieron la noción del tiempo, conocer las aficiones de una chica que él creía que solamente le gustaban las cosas darks, fue sumamente inesperado para Lincoln, pero lo que más le había asombrado fue que ella tuviera una hermana mayor y que clase de hermana mayor, una que según ella era bella, inteligente, popular y lo más importante que parecía ser muy atenta con su hermanita.

-¿Quién podría ser la hermana de Maggie?, por como la describió no creo que sea una chica de bajo perfil, su apellido es Pingrey eh... mmmm Pingrey…. PINGREY, COMO CAROL PINGREY-

Ahora todo tenía sentido para Lincoln, la bella, popular e inteligente hermana mayor de su amiga Maggie era la némesis de su hermana Lori, Carol Pingrey, como no se dio cuenta cuando Maggie le dijo su apellido, era uno muy conocido no solo en la ciudad sino más bien en su casa, debido a las muchas veces que fue pronunciado por Lori y no precisamente para hablar cosas buenas de ella.

-Wow, no puedo creer que Carol y Maggie sean hermanas…. Con más razón debo evitar que se enteren de lo que paso en el centro comercial, en especial Lori-

Lincoln tenía un gran secreto que ocultar de sus entrometidas hermanas en especial de la más grande, convertirse en un pretzel humano era poco comparado con lo que se imaginaba que le haría Lori si se enteraba que era amigo de la hermana de Carol Pingrey. Aunque quizás estaba exagerando las cosas, si tomaron un helado, platicaron y le regalo su juego, podría decirse que se habían vuelto amigos, pero jamás intercambiaron contactos ni tampoco acordaron verse otra vez, incluso cabía la posibilidad de que sus caminos no volvieran a cruzarse nunca.

Aunque esa opción parecía la mejor ya que le ahorraría muchos problemas al mismo tiempo le desanimaba, Maggie resulto ser una chica muy interesante y ahora que la conocía mejor también se le hizo muy simpática, desde que Ronnie Anne se mudó, no había tenido a una verdadera amiga con la que compartir sus gustos y tener salidas para divertirse, y no es que no pudiera hacer todas esas cosas con Clyde, sólo que el vínculo que compartía con la latina lo hacía sentir diferente.

El muchacho estaba confundido, como fue posible que pasara de lamentarse por haber perdido su juego a estar pensando en sí volvería a ver a Maggie o no, esos pensamientos siguieron rondando por su cabeza durante algunos minutos, luego vino la cena y finalmente dejo de pensar en eso debido a que ya era hora de dormir, por alguna inquietante razón quería ir a la escuela para poder contarle a Clyde lo que le paso este día.

Ya al día siguiente, después de bajar de Vanzilla en la entrada de la escuela fue que Lincoln pudo ver a su fiel amigo esperándolo para poder entrar a clases juntos.

-Buenos días Lincoln, ¿Cómo has estado?-

-Buenos días Clyde, cielos no podrás creer lo que tengo que contarte-

-¡Lori se dio cuenta que es inútil esperar a Bobby y ha decidido olvidarlo y seguir adelante!-

-Ni en tus más alocados sueños-

-Rayos, bueno entonces que es lo que quieres contarme hermano-

-Bueno veras ayer cuando fui al centro comercial a comparar el videojuego de Ace Savvy….-

Fue así como Lincoln procedió a contarle su increíble relato a su mejor amigo, una historia fantástica de cómo se enfrentó a una fila infernal, solo para que su videojuego fuera robado por un extraño que resulto ser la niña emo de la que le hablo una vez cuando le contaba de su trabajo de asistente de Luan, le hablo de la entretenida charla que sostuvieron en la heladería y al final le comento quien era hermana.

-Espera un minuto hermano, me estás diciendo que tomaste un helado con la chica a la que por poco le arruinas la fiesta de cumpleaños, y esa chica no es más ni menos que la hermana menor de Carol Pingrey, la Carol Pingrey que venció a Lori y gano el título de reina del baile-

-Sí amigo, a mí también me costó creer que esas dos son hermanas, pero lo más importante que quería decirte es que disfrute mucho pasar tiempo con ella, por alguna razón cuando platique con Maggie sentí la misma diversión que cuando estaba con Ronnie Anne-

-Ya veo, y porque no la invitas a salir a divertirse el sábado, si se llevaron tan bien como dices entonces no creo que se niegue a ir a los videojuegos o a la tienda de comics-

-No es tan sencillo hermano, no tengo su número telefónico y me da vergüenza ir a invitarla a su casa, que tal si su madre se hace una idea equivocada o peor aún que tal si me abre su papá-

El joven Loud deseaba poder volver a pasar tiempo con Maggie, no tenía idea de porqué pero por alguna extraña razón podía sentir que el vacío que le había dejado la partida de Ronnie Anne desaparecía cuando conversaba con ella.

-Tengo una idea, que tal si tratas de hablar con ella en la hora del almuerzo-

-¡Estás loco Clyde, tendríamos que ir a la zona de los de secundaria!-

La escuela de Lincoln era abarcaba desde el kínder hasta la secundaria y se dividía por zonas, eso era muy conveniente para sus padres ya que podían mandar allí a sus hijos desde Luan hasta Lisa y a la otra escuela que es Preparatoria y Universidad a Lori, Leni y Luna. Sin embargo todos los estudiantes se podían encontrar en la cafetería en donde se dividían las mesas para dejar bien claro las diferencias entre niveles, y si algo sabían hacer los estudiantes de secundaria era el dar a respetar su territorio, zancadillas, calzones chinos o tirar al suelo las bandejas de comida, era el destino que se esperaba a los chicos de primaria que osaran adentrarse a sus dominós.

-Sé que puede ser arriesgado, pero es tú única opción para hablar con Maggie-

-Tienes razón Clyde, ya sé que hacer, a la hora del almuerzo pondremos en marcha el plan escabullirnos entre los chicos de secundaria para que pueda hablar con Maggie e invitarla a los juegos y hay que pensar en un nombre más corto para la operación-

-Yo te apoyo amigo-

Después de que Clyde le reiterara su apoyo, los amigos aguardaron pacientes a que llegara la hora del almuerzo, durante ese tiempo Lincoln le conto a su amigo lo que harían para poder pasar inadvertidos por la zona de los de secundaria.

Lo aburrido de las clases no facilitaba la espera, pero finalmente las manecillas del reloj se sincronizaron con la campana del almuerzo para indicar a los niños que era la hora de comer, pero para el dúo Clyncoln McLoud era hora de actuar, pero mientras ellos se preparaban para ejecutar su plan maestro, la chica emo no la pasaba muy bien.

Era la hora del almuerzo y como siempre para Maggie, comía sola en una mesa apartada de los demás, la chica tenía muchos amigos emo pero estos los había conocido por internet en foros o clubes darks, sin embargo ninguno de ellos asistía a la misma escuela que ella, por lo que no tenía un amigo junto al cual almorzar.

Pero estaba acostumbrada a ello, no le interesaba hacerse amiga de las frívolas chicas de su clase a las que no toleraba, podría decirse que la irritante comediante Luan Loud era la única persona que no detestaba de su salón, pero tampoco intentaría se amiga de ella ya que su sentido del humor era muy diferente al suyo, bueno a menos Luan actuara como un mimo, cuando hacia eran las únicas ocasiones en que algo en la escuela la impresionaba.

Maggie saco de su bolsa de almuerzo un sándwich de queso fundido con tocino que le había preparado su hermana Carol, sus padres se iban a trabajar muy temprano y casi siempre volvían tarde ya que se quedaban a hacer horas extras, dejando a sus dos hijas solas mucho tiempo, esto hizo que Carol aprendiera a cocinar para poder hacerle el almuerzo y la comida a su hermanita Maggie que de por si tenía gustos extraños.

Pero a la emo le encantaba comer la comida de su hermana, de verdad aprendió muy bien y aunque ella le decía que cualquier cosa estaría bien para ella, la verdad era que Carol siempre la consentía a la hora de preparar su comida. La chica comenzó a comer su emparedado y aunque por fuera tuviera esa mirada fría y sin sentimientos que la caracterizaba, por dentro estaba saboreando cada bocado de aquel manjar que degustaba, lamentablemente para ella el gusto le duro muy poco cuando vio a aquel idiota acercarse con su banda de neandertales.

-Vaya, vaya que tenemos aquí, pero si es la rarita comiendo solo otra vez-

Era Ben Mansan el capitán del equipo de futbol americano de la secundaria siempre acompañado de 3 miembros del equipo, un cretino de primera que disfrutaba en menospreciar e intimidar a cualquier persona con la que se topara, sin embargo era mucho más despiadado con la gente que era diferente al estándar, por esa razón Maggie era uno de sus blancos favoritos.

-Piérdete Ben- Le dijo secamente mientras continuaba comiendo su sándwich, hasta que Ben se lo arrebato de las manos.

-Pero que delicia tenemos aquí, si es un emparedado preparado por la mismísima Carol Pingrey-

Para nadie de su clase era un secreto que su hermana le preparaba el almuerzo ya que todos se enteraron un día en el que Carol llego a su salón a entregarle su comida que había olvidado en el auto.

-Devuélveme eso, cretino- Se levantó para tratar de arrebatarle el sándwich al bravucón, pero este la mantenía fuera de su alcance con una mano, entonces el maldito le dio una gran mordida a la comida de Maggie.

-Ummm, pero que delicia, pero sabes no es tan delicioso como tu hermana jajajajaja-

Maggie podía soportar muchas cosas, que no la entendieran, que la rechazaran, que la insultaran pero algo que no podía tolerar era que algún estúpido le faltara el respeto a su hermana, por lo que segada por la ira le soltó un escupitajo que cayó en la frente de Ben, que soltó a Maggie y tiro el emparedado al piso, mientras se limpiaba la frente asqueado por lo que la chica emo le había hecho.

Esta al ver la comida que su hermana preparo para ella, en el suelo, se agacho para poder recogerla cuando de pronto fue levantada del suelo mientras sentía un fuerte dolor en la cabeza, la causa muy simple, Ben la había sujetado del cabello y la jalo hacia arriba, para hacerla mirarlo a la cara.

-¡Perra asquerosa, crees que porque eres una mujer, no puedo darte un lección!-

Maggie solo gritaba de dolor mientras pataleaba intentando liberase del agarre, dicho espectáculo era apreciado por los demás estudiantes que solamente decidieron voltear a otro lado, todos conocían a Ben y no querían involucrarse con él ya que eso significaba tener en tu contra a todo el equipo de futbol.

-Bien estúpida, te voy a dar una oportunidad de pedirme perdón, así que di "Oh señor Ben, fui una perra sucia y estúpida, perdóneme por favor", si dices eso no tendré que romperte la cara-

-Aaaah…. Tu…. Aaaah…. Eres un….….!HIJO DE PUTA!-

Eso de verdad puso furioso al chico, que alzo su mano con el puño cerrado, en clara señal de que golpearía muy fuerte a la pobre chica.

-Muy bien perra, tú lo quisiste-

-DETENTE- aquel grito resonó por todo el comedor, todos los presentes incluyendo Ben comenzaron a buscar su origen sin poder divisar al responsable, cuando de pronto dos de los botes de basura comenzaron a tambalease hasta que se cayeron, dejando ver que en el interior de ellos estaban dos niños de primaria, un chico moreno con lentes y uno con el cabello blanco.

-Pero que rayos hacían allí mocosos, acaso estaban buscando el último disco de Maluma- Señalo Ben a los niños que habían salido de la basura, estos se pusieron rápido de pie y pudo ver como aquel de cabellos blancos lo miraba con ojos llenos de ira.

-¡Que carajos me estás viendo enano!-

-Suéltala-

-¿Qué dijiste renacuajo?-

-QUE LA SUELTES GRANDÍSIMO TARADO-

Un fuerte Uyyyyyy, se escuchó por toda la cafetería producto de todos los presentes que no podían creer que un niño de primaria se atreviera a insultar al chico más rudo de la escuela, Maggie al escuchar el fuerte grito, abrió los ojos y pudo ver a Lincoln, era el chico que le había regalado el juego, el chico con el que paso una tarde maravillosa, ese chico al que creyó no vería de nuevo en mucho tiempo, estaba allí, desafiando a Ben para que dejara de hacerle daño, sin embargo no pida alegrarse, Ben era un mastodonte mientras que Lincoln era solo un estudiante de primaria, estaba claro que lo haría papilla, ese pensamiento aterro a Maggie.

-Oh que sorpresa, parece que al bicho raro le gusta juntarse con bebitos…. ¿Quieres que la suelte ah, bebito?, entonces porque no me obligas a hacerlo, o acaso tienes mied…..AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH-

Ben ni siquiera pudo terminar de burlarse, cuando Lincoln corrió hacia él y le dio una poderosa patada en la espinilla que lo hizo soltar a Maggie, para poder sobarse la espinilla mientras daba brincos en su pie sano, el joven Loud se apresuró a ver si su amiga se encontraba bien, pero entonces fue tomado del hombro por Ben que estaba furioso.

-¡Maldito mocoso, te crees muy valiente, pero ahora veras!-

-Espera Ben, por favor no le hagas daño-

-Cállate perra, cuando acabe con el seguirá tu turno-

-No te preocupes Maggie, yo te protegeré-

Fueron las palabras de Lincoln que estaba decidido a enfrentar al bravucón para proteger a su amiga, dichas palabras hicieron que algo en el pecho de Maggie se estremeciera, pero ahora no se preocuparía por eso porque Lincoln paliaría con Ben.

Saben si esto fuera un cuento de hadas entonces podríamos ver como Lincoln se convierte en el héroe para proteger a sus seres queridos y logra derrotar al mal, lamentablemente para él la situación no fue así, Ben le estaba dando una tremenda paliza al chico que a duras penas podía levantar los brazos para cubrirse la cara, Clyde como todo un buen amigo fue en su auxilio, un gran acto de amistad y solidaridad al no abandonar a su camarada por lo que ahora sería un dos contra uno, pero eso no evito que Ben les diera tremenda paliza a ambos, aquel barbárico acto duro solo unos 4 minutos cuando un profesor que a lo lejos vio el tumulto que se había armado se acercó para ver qué pasaba y mayúscula fue su sorpresa al ver a un estudiante de 3 año de secundaria golpear salvajemente a dos niños de primaria.

Rápidamente alzo la voz haciendo que aquella masacre terminara y entonces tomo de la mano de manera brusca a Ben y lo arrastro a la oficina del director, recriminándole sus actos y gritándole las posibles consecuencias que le esperaban, antes de eso volteo y le dijo a un grupo de chicos que llevaran a los niños heridos a la enfermería.

-LINCOLN, LINCOLN, SANTO CIELO, LINCOLN, ESTAS BIEN- Maggie era una persona que no expresaba sentimientos, pero al ver a su amigo golpeado por intentar protegerla la hizo sucumbir al llanto y fue rápidamente a su lado sumamente preocupada por él.

-¿Mag…gie…. Tu….est…as….bi..en?-

-Sí Lincoln, estoy bien, gracias a que tú me protegiste- Contesto Maggie sin parar de llorar ni un segundo.

-Ya veo…. Me da mucho gusto- después de decir esto Lincoln se desmayó.

Lo último que escucho fue a su amiga gritar su nombre, después de eso despertó, en la cama de la enfermería y al examinar a su alrededor pudo ver que en la cama de alado se encontraba aun durmiendo su amigo Clyde, que también estaba bastante golpeado, al seguir viendo alrededor vio que a su derecha se encontraba dormida en una silla la chica emo a la que "salvo" de aquel cretino.

-Maggie-

Al nombrarla esta despertó, al juzgar por su expresión parecía aliviada de que él hubiera despertado.

-Perdóname, por favor Lincoln, por mi culpa te lastimaron-

-No tienes por qué disculparte, no podía permitir que ese patán, te golpeara-

Maggie está por hablar cuando la puerta de la enfermería se abrió y pudieron ver al director entrar.

-¿Cómo se encuentran, señorita Pingrey, joven Loud?-

-Director- dijeron al unísono.

-Lamento mucho, lo que aconteció, pero no tienen que preocuparse por eso, ya me encargue de expulsar al joven Mansan, actos de violencia no serán tolerados en mí escuela-

A los chicos les alegro mucho escuchar eso, tenían miedo de que Ben pudiera salir sin castigo debido a su posición como capitán del equipo de futbol-

-Disculpe señor Director-

-Dígame joven Loud-

-Podría por favor mantener este asunto en secreto, es que no quiero imaginar lo que pasara si mis hermanas se enteran de esto-

-En cuanto a sus hermanas no diré nada, pero mi obligación fue el llamar a sus padres para notificarles lo que paso, su madre Rita dijo que llegaría en 20 minutos- Las palabras del director lo preocuparon, era obvio que su madre les contaría a todas sus hermanas lo que paso, -En cuanto a usted señorita Pingrey, no pude contactar con sus padres, por lo que llame a su hermana mayor, ella está afuera, la hare pasar, por ahora muchachos necesitan descansar, iré a la oficina a preparar unos justificantes para que puedan ausentarse de clases en lo que se recuperan, así que con su permiso me retiro-

En cuanto el hombre abandono la habitación, entro la hermana mayor de Maggie, Carol Pingrey, esta corrió rápidamente a abrazar a su hermanita.

-Maggie, estas bien, te hicieron daño- La mayor de las Pingrey areciera que hacia un esfuerzo sobre humano por no llorar.

-Descuida hermana, estoy bien gracias a Lincoln-

Maggie trato de quitar un poco de preocupación de su hermana, pero Carol se quedó viendo al joven Loud.

-Tú eres el hermano menor de Lori, el que me pidió salir en una foto-

-Oh sí, sobre eso lamento mucho que mi hermana te haya cerrado la puerta en tu cara- Lincoln estaba realmente apenado por recordar lo grosera que fue su hermana con Carol.

-Descuida, así es Lori, por cierto me pueden explicar que fue lo que pasó-

Ante la pregunta de Carol, Maggie procedió a relatarle a su hermana todo lo que paso, desde que Ben se acercó a molestarla hasta que Lincoln la salvo a costa de recibir tremenda golpiza, cuando por fin termino su relato, su hermana mayor miro al chico Loud y sin previo aviso se abalanzo para abrazarlo, hecho que sonrojo a Lincoln y por alguna razón molesto a Maggie.

-Muchas gracias, por defender a Maggie, de verdad me siento tan feliz de que por fin tenga un amigo en su escuela- Carol lo felicitaba enérgicamente mientras lo estrujaba entre sus brazos haciendo que la cara del chico se restregara en su pecho, cuando esto sucedió Maggie se puso en medio y los separo.

-Basta hermana, no ves que lo lastimas, Lincoln está herido por si lo olvidabas-

Carol se avergonzó ya que pudo haber lastimado al muchacho que salvo a su querida hermanita.

-Perdón Lincoln, es solo que quería agradecerte por ayudar a Maggie…. Ya sé, que te parece si como agradecimiento cuando te recuperes, vienes a nuestra casa a cenar, preparare una cena exquisita-

Lincoln se sorprendió ante la propuesta, tanto que volteo a mirar a Maggie para saber qué opinaba, esta solo asintió dándole a entender que no había problema en que fuera a cenar con ellas en cuanto se repusiera.

-Claro, encantado iré a cenar a su casa en cuanto mis heridas sanen-

-Eso es maravilloso…. Por cierto Maggie ya tenemos que irnos-

-No podemos quedarnos un poco más, no quiero dejar a Lincoln solo-

-Descuida Maggie, el director dijo que mi mamá llegaría en cualquier momento, ve a casa yo estaré bien-

Las palabras de pequeño Loud, tranquilizaron a la emo, pero aun así ella no quería quedarse con el pendiente del estado del peliblanco, esto fue notado por su hermana.

-Lincoln, podrías prestarme tu teléfono un segundo-

-Claro Carol, toma-

Lincoln le dio su celular a Carol y esta comenzó a escribir algo rápidamente, luego de unos segundos le devolvió el celular a su dueño con una sonrisa.

-Listo, acabo de pasarte nuestros números, para que puedas hablar con nosotras cuando quieras, prométeme que le enviaras hoy un mensaje a Maggie para decirle como siguen tus heridas-

-Claro que sí-

-Buen chico, bueno fue un placer conocerte Lincoln, nos veremos después en la cena, espero que te recuperes pronto-

-Adiós Lincoln, estaré esperando tu mensaje-

Después de despedirse, las hermanas Pingrey se marcharon dejando al joven Loud solo con su amigo Clyde que recién se estaba despertando.

-Cielos hermanos no me lo vas a creer, pero no solo conseguí su número telefónico, sino que también me invitaron a cenar a su casa cuando me recupere, no es genial-

Le dijo Lincoln muy entusiasmado a su amigo, aunque este solo alcanzo a soltar un quejido debido al dolor que sentía por sus heridas.

-Muchas gracias por ayudarme hermano, te prometo que te lo compensare-

Al finalizar su promesa, la puerta de la enfermería se abrió de nuevo, esta vez entrando a la par tanto la mama de Lincoln como los señores McBride, ellos se encargarían de sus hijos ahora, pero a Lincoln ya no le importaban sus heridas, lo que más deseaba ahora era recuperarse para poder ir a casa de Maggie a cenar.

 ** _Por fin está listo el capítulo 2 amigos, lamento mucho la tardanza, en cuanto al chiste del vuela pega y esquiva ya sé que lo use en mi otro fic pero es que me dio tanta risa que lo puse aquí también, lo siento es la última vez que reciclo un chiste de otro de mis fics._**

 ** _En el próximo capítulo, veremos cómo le ira a Lincoln en la casa de las Pingrey._**

 ** _Sin más por escribir, nos leemos luego._**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3: El regreso a casa de un chico herido**

En los libros, caricaturas, series de anime, películas y telenovelas, siempre que un caballero llegaba al rescate de una chica en apuros, la cosa resultaba en que el chico vencía al cretino que molestaba a la dama y esta le agradecería de todo corazón, pero ahora Lincoln Loud descubrió por las malas que en este raro y loco mundo real, ser el héroe y enfrentar a un hombre que te supera en tamaño y fuerza solo te garantiza una cosa.

Una paliza, putiza, que te rompan el orto, que te den ostiasos a diestra y siniestra, y que termines en el hospital, o en el caso de nuestro querido "héroe", en la enfermería de la escuela. Sin embargo el actuar de manera impulsiva era algo poco común en el hombre del plan, él procura analizar su entorno para crear un plan que lo ayude a lograr sus objetivos, quizás sí hubiera pensado las cosas con detenimiento, habría encontrado una forma de salvar a Maggie de ese imbécil, sin haber recibido la golpiza de su joven vida.

Es típico que después de tomar una mala decisión, rápidamente lleguen a tu mente un millón de formas mejores con las que pudiste haber lidiado de mejor forma, a todos nos pasa, es como discutir con alguien y que 1 hora después se te ocurra un insulto genial que pudiste haber usado en esa ocasión. Pensar antes de actuar, tonterías, si Lincoln no hubiese actuado de inmediato lo más probable es que Ben hubiese herido gravemente a Maggie, eso era algo que Lincoln no pensaba permitir, él la ayudaría y aunque de una manera muy desastrosa lo consiguió, el chico no se sentía como un héroe…. Sería un héroe si le hubiera dado una lección a ese bravucón, pero lo único que hizo fue aguantar unos buenos golpes y ser rescatado por un profesor.

Pero para el chico, todos los moretones que tenía en su cuerpo, valieron la pena, ya que prefería tenerlos él a que fuera Maggie la que los tuviera, y no solo tenía la satisfacción de evitar que su nueva amiga fuera golpeada, ahora tenía una invitación parar poder ir a su casa a cenar, eso era perfecto, él ir a su casa significaría conocer más de la chica, que por alguna extraña razón quería conocer más a fondo, para esto tenía que pensar un plan para poder conocerla más.

Justamente su mente estaba tan centrada en pensar en una manera de descubrir más cosas sobre su nueva amiga, que no se dio cuenta que su madre le estaba llamando por su nombre desde hace ya un minuto.

-¡Lincoln, cariño!- Su madre estaba perdiendo la paciencia con su hijo, ya conocen como se pone una madre cuando la ignoran, pero solamente alzo un poco la voz, no iba a gritarle a su hijo después de que el director la llamó, porque un vago golpeo a su hijo, tuvo que salir del trabajo y ahora mismo estaba manejando a Vanzilla rumbo a casa y a pesar de que quería preguntarle que habia pasado, parecía como si su pequeño estuviera tan concentrado en otra cosa, que lo hacía ignorarla, fue por esto que tuvo que hablar fuerte para sacar a su hijo de su trance.

-Perdón mamá, ¿Dijiste algo?- Contesto rápidamente el pequeño Loud, ante la llamada de atención de su madre.

-Cariño, sé que no eres una persona que suele meterse en problemas y mucho menos en peleas, y también sé que lo que acabas de pasar no es una experiencia agradable, pero como tu madre, tengo el derecho de que me cuentes la razón por la que terminaste peleando con un chico más grande y fuerte que tú.

Era verdad, el chico de los cabellos de hielo habia estado tan centrado en sus pensamientos, que se habia olvidado por completo de lo preocupada que se encontraba su madre, algo sumamente comprensible en una buena madre que ve a su hijo en un estado tan deplorable, pero ahora que el chico habia entrado en cuenta que tenía que decirle a su mamá lo que paso, no podía evitar sentirse un poco incómodo al tener que explicarle que sus heridas se debían a que se hizo el héroe para salvar a una chica que solamente conocía de hace un día atrás, pero no podía dejar a su madre con la incertidumbre por lo que procedió a contarle todo.

Sobre cómo conoció a Maggie, cómo fue que esa chica paso de robarle su juego a invitarlo a comer helados, también le conto que por alguna razón él quería volver a verla para poder entablar amistad, pero al momento de encontrarla la vio siendo maltratada por el tipo ese y por ese motivo fue que enfrento a aquel hombre y termino en la enfermería.

-¡Oh mi pequeño bebé, fuiste tan valiente, estoy tan orgullosa de ti!- Rita Loud estaba segura de que le dijo mil veces a su hijo que nunca se metiera en problemas en la escuela y mucho menos hasta llegar a la instancia de los golpes, pero al escuchar la razón por la que su Lincoln había decidido plantar cara a aquel matón, no pudo evitar que su pecho se le llenara de orgullo, que su pequeño hombrecito se hubiera convertido en tal caballero dispuesto a ayudar a una chica en apuros a pesar de estar en desventaja, era algo un poco tonto pero muy digno de admirar, de igual forma se sintió aliviada al tener que descartar la opción de darle un castigo a su hijo por pelear en la escuela, sólo tenía que darle la explicación a su marido para que este pensara igual que ella.

Se la hubiera pasado vanagloriando a su hijo en su mente, hasta que a su cabeza vino rápido la última cosa que Lincoln le conto sobre lo acontecido.

-¿Y entonces cariño, cuándo vas a ir a cenar a la casa de tu amiguita?- La pregunta de su madre, causo que Lincoln se diera cuenta de que en la emoción de narrarle los acontecimientos olvido dejar en secreto la invitación para ir a cenar a la casa Pingrey, eso es un gran problema, no por el hecho de que su mamá lo sepa, sino porque si esto lo llegaban a saber sus hermanas en especial Lori, no solo no podría ir a la cena, tampoco podría volver a relacionarse con Maggie o cualquier persona con el apellido Pingrey.

-Mamá, por favor, te lo ruego, pero por lo que más quieras, mantén lo que paso hoy en secreto de mis hermanas… La pelea, la invitación y a mi nueva amiga, si les dices algo estoy seguro de que se entrometerán y lo arruinaran todo- Lincoln le imploro a Rita con una angustia más grande que la tuya cuando le pides ayuda a Jesucristo en un examen final.

-Está bien hijo, no le diré nada a tus hermanas- Fue la seca respuesta de Rita ante el pedido de Lincoln.

-¿Qué, lo harás?-

Lincoln estaba sumamente sorprendido de que su madre accediera a guardar el secreto de manera tan sencilla, y es que en otro caso, Rita Loud hubiera dicho que eso era imposible ya que su familia tenía derecho a saber lo que le sucedía, pero esta situación era especial, su pequeño habia pasado por tantas dificultades para poder acercarse a esa niña, por motivos que aunque el chico desconocía su madre sabía perfectamente que su hijo estaba desarrollando una cierta atracción hacia esa niña, no mentiría al decir que le preocupaba un poco que el nuevo interés de su hijo fuera una chica dos años mayor que él, pero no era nadie para juzgarlo ya que Lynn es dos años mayor que ella y terminaron casándose, por lo que estaba dispuesta a darle el beneficio de la duda y dejaría que el mismo descubriera que clase de relación quería tener con aquella muchacha, por lo que mantener oculta la cena de sus hijas era importante ya que su hijo batallo tanto para poder acercarse a ella y ahora esa cena era un oportunidad de oro que no se podía dar el lujo de arruinarla y conociendo de primera mano lo entrometidas que podían llegar a ser sus hijas, comprendió la preocupación de Lincoln.

-Te dije, que no le diré nada a tus hermanas, por lo que deberás ingeniártelas para que no te descubran ya que aunque no les diga nada, dudo que no se percaten de esos moretones que tienes, pero eso sí, tienes que decirle todo lo que paso a tu padre, yo me encargare de que el guarde el secreto también-

Lincoln estaba sumamente feliz de que su madre aceptara guardarle su secreto, también tenía que preocuparse por excusar sus heridas y decirle a su padre lo que paso, pero con la garantía de que su mamá haría que él guardara el secreto lo ayudo a concentrarse únicamente en ocultar esto de sus hermanas.

-¡Muchas gracias mamá, eres la mejor, te quiero mucho!-

Tal adulación, ruborizo a su Rita, una madre siempre está de humor para que sus hijos le digan que es la mejor.

-Por cierto cariño, ¿Cómo se llama tu nueva amiguita?-

-Maggie Pingrey….. Ahhhhh-

Una vez mencionado el nombre de su amiga, su madre dio un brusco frenón que para fortuna de ellos no tuvo consecuencias ya que la calle se encontraba vacía, luego volvió a arrancar el auto para avanzar mientras Rita tenía una cara entre asombrada y preocupada.

-¿Pingrey?- Lincoln asintió ante la pregunta de su madre. -¿De casualidad esa niña es pariente de Carol Pingrey?- Lincoln volvió a asentir. – ¿La misma Carol Pingrey a la que Lori odia con toda el alma y el solo mencionarla es un taboo en la casa?-

-Así es mamá, Maggie es la hermana menor de Carol-

Con tal afirmación, el temor de su hijo porque sus hermanas se enteraran del asunto estaba más que justificado, de ninguna manera podía permitir que sus hijas se enteraran de esto, pues no quería saber de lo que sería capaz de hacer Lori en cuanto se enterara de que Lincoln cenaría en la casa de los Pingrey.

-Descuida hijo, no diré nada y me asegurare que tu padre tampoco diga nada, solamente ten mucho cuidado de que no se enteren, no se de lo que tú hermana mayor sería capaz de hacerte si se entera que cenaras en casa de Carol Pingrey- Le dijo Rita preocupada por su hijo.

-Muchas gracias mamá, descuida pero me asegurare de que no se enteren- Finalizo Lincoln ya que finalmente habían llegado a casa y por ende tendría que escabullirse a su cuarto para poder pensar una excusa que decirle a sus hermanas en la comida y después contarle a su padre la verdad, de lo segundo no tenía preocupación ya que su mamá le dio sus garantía de que guardarían silencio

El problema era encontrar una mentira que no causara que el hermanaciclón alcanzara proporciones descomunales.

Al momento que Rita le dio la indicación de bajar de Vanzilla y entrar a la casa el muchacho comenzó a crear una serie de posibles escenarios en los que podría escabullirse a su habitación sin que fuera notado, pero cuando llego el momento de la verdad, de abrir la puerta y prepararse para esquivar a sus hermanas y subir las escaleras, se encontró con un escenario que no tenía previsto, toda la planta baja estaba vacía con excepción de su padre que se encontraba en la cocina preparando la comida, eso era extraño, a esa hora debería por lo menos estar abajo por lo menos 3 de sus hermanas viendo la televisión, pero lo que era mucho más extraño, tan extraño hasta el punto de dar miedo, era el silencio que imperaba en la casa, el único sonido que se oía era a su padre cantar mientras cocinaba.

Qué significaba el silencio en la casa Loud en la tarde… Que todas estaban tomando una siesta al mismo tiempo…. No.

Que todas estaban disfrutando de sus actividades en sus cuartos procurando no hacer ruido para no molestar a nadie… Tampoco.

El silencio en la casa Loud significa PE-LI-GRO.

Eso era, peligro, en lo más profundo de su ser el chico de los cabellos de nieve, sabía que en cuanto llegara a la planta alta, el caos que se mantenía oculto para pasar desapercibido de la alerta de sus padres, se desataría.

Retrasar lo inevitable era inútil, por lo que el chico subió las escaleras con un escalofrió recorriéndole tora la espina dorsal, no podía dejar de pensar que cada paso que daba era como ir directo al matadero.

-Vacío- El pasillo estaba vacío, otro mal augurio, para el joven Loud, sí dijera que no tenía miedo entonces podríamos tacharlo de ser un gran mentiroso, estaba aterrado, pero aun con el miedo debía llegar a su habitación, aun necesitaba orquestar su plan para la cena con los Pingrey, ah sí también tenía que formular la excusa que le daría a sus hermanas para justificar sus heridas, por lo que dejo el miedo de un lado y se apresuró a su habitación, giro el pomo de la puerta y al abrirla se encontró con una de las imágenes más horribles que jamás haya visto.

Ahí en su habitación se encontraban paradas con los brazos cruzados sus 10 hermanas, bueno a Lily la estaba cargando Leni, pero eso no evitaba que le diera una mirada a su hermano al igual que las otras chicas que estaban allí reunidas, el chico trago saliva, no esperaba tener que enfrentar a sus hermanas tan pronto.

-Bienvenido Lincoln, dime ¿Cómo te fue hoy en la escuela?- El silencio fue roto por la voz sumamente seria de su hermana la más grande.

-Hola Lori, hola chicas, pues no muy bien... Em…. Resulta que en la clase de gimnasia me golpearon con un balón varias veces en la clase y me dejaron lleno de moretones- La primera excusa que se le vino a la mente fue la primera que dijo, durante el camino habia pensado en mejores pero al estar en ese ambiente tan pesado, pareciera que sus brillantes ideas lo habían abandonado.

-Así, yo conozco todos los horarios de la clase de gimnasia y se perfectamente que hoy no tenías esa clase- Contesto Lynn con un tono delator.

-Ah…. Eso es…. Pues verán…..-

-Oye hermanito, sabias que hoy en el salón escuche un chisme muy interesante- Esta vez fue Luan la que hablo aun cruzada de brazos.

-Un chisme, y ¿Era bueno?- Lincoln solo quería desviar el tema de sus heridas, por lo que agradeció que Luan cambiara el tema de la conversación, o al menos eso creyó.

-Sí de hecho era un rumor muy interesante, de como un niño pecoso de cabello blanco fue salvajemente golpeado por el capitán del equipo de futbol-

Todo sus esfuerzos en vano, fue descubierto rápidamente, sus hermanas ya sabían que un chico mayor lo habia golpeado sin piedad, pero lo que en verdad era el problema es que ahora se entrometerían para conocer los detalles del incidente y si lo hacían no tardarían mucho en llegar a Maggie y cuando descubrieran su relación sanguínea con Carol, entonces podría despedirse para siempre de ella, eso era algo que el chico no quería por ningún motivo.

-Lincky, dinos la verdad, ¿Un chico malo te pego?- Entre todas las miradas serias que recibía, la mirada que le dio su hermana Leni estaba llena de compasión y dolor, ya que odiaba en lo más profundo de su ser, ver a su querido hermano herido.

-Sí- Lincoln podía mentirle a sus hermanas, podía mentir aun si lo amenazaban, pero no podría jamás mentirle a Leni cuando ella lo miraba con esa cara tan llena de preocupación.

-¡Entonces es verdad, ese imbécil de Ben te golpeo!- Lynn estaba furiosa, algo que de verdad odiaba era que algún bravucón se metiera con su hermanito y al ver el estado en el que lo dejo, su ira incremento tanto, que lo único que quería hacer ahora era ir a la casa de Ben y darle la putiza de su vida.

-Ese cretino de Ben, ¿Cómo se atrevió a golpearte?- Luan estaba igual de molesta que Lynn, ella odiaba a Ben como la mayoría en la escuela, pero ahora que golpeo tan cruelmente a su hermanito, esta vez tomaría cartas en el asunto, le haría una broma tan grande que el chico se arrepentiría toda su vida de haberle puesto sus manos encima.

-¡Esta vez, ni la taza rota es un castigo adecuado para ese sujeto!- Lola parecía poseída por el mismísimo demonio.

-Comprendo su deseo por tomar acciones en contra del agresor de nuestro hermano, pero considero que en este momento es más prudente tratar los hematomas con hielo para poder reducir su hinchazón- Lisa estaba igual de molesta con el soquete que golpeo a Lincoln, pero la venganza vendría después, ahora lo más importante era tratar las heridas de Lincoln.

-Descuida Lisa, ya me atendieron en la enfermería y dijeron que no tenía nada grave-

Lincoln quería decir más escusas cuando de pronto sintió un abrazo, era su hermana Leni que hacia un gran esfuerzo por no llorar, mientras que Lily que estaba en los brazos de su hermana y por consecuencia estaba ahora pegada a Lincoln, paso a darle unos cuantos besos a su hermano para poder curarlo, era lo único que la bebé sabía, ya que su madre y hermano le daban un besito cada vez que ella se lastimaba.

-Descuida Lincky, ya paso todo, no dejare que ese chico malo te vuelva a lastimar- Decía Leni que logro que su preocupación se contagiara a sus hermanas deseosas de lastimar a Ben, pero gracias a Leni dejaron de pensar en eso ya que ahora su hermano las necesitaba, por lo que el abrazo no tardo nada en convertirse en uno grupal.

-Chicas, agradezco mucho que se preocupen por mí, pero no es necesario de que se entrometan, Ben ya recibió su merecido, el director lo expulso y fue sacado del equipo de futbol, ya no tengo que preocuparme de él-

-Eso no es suficiente hermano, ese cretino debe pagar con intereses lo que te hizo- A Luna no le bastaba solo con eso, ella quería tener al chico ese atado en una silla, rodeado de muchos amplificadores para tocar música hasta hacerle sangrar los odios y dejarlo sordo.

-Luna tiene razón, ese chico merece ser maldecido para que su alma se condenada a una gran y cruel agonía, en la que cada día el sonido de sus lamentos sean las notas que hagan bailar a los espíritus de la venganza- Lucy aunque pareciera que se encontraba tranquila, en el fondo estaba sumamente enojada, Lincoln era su hermano favorito y la única persona fuera de su amiga Haiku, que hacia un intento por entenderla y la apoyaba siempre.

-Olvida eso de la magia, lo que ese chico necesita es una amistosa charla con la buena Susana- Decía Lana mientras balanceaba una llave inglesa.

-Eso no es suficiente, lo que debemos hacer es arruinar su vida social- Dijo Lori con una sonrisa macabra.

Lincoln sabía que las cosas no saldrían bien, sus hermanas se entrometerían de nuevo, pero esta vez habia un peligro muy grande en esto y era el hecho de que al hacerlo, sería cuestión de tiempo para que descubrieran el motivo de su pelea con Ben y solo bastaría con ver el apellido Pingrey para desatar la furia de Lori.

-¡Alto, Lincky dijo que todo estaba bien, que no es necesario que nos metamos y eso haremos!- Todos quedaron sorprendidos al ver que Leni les habia prohibido inmiscuirse en los asuntos de su hermano.

-Pero Leni, no podemos dejar que…- Lynn quiso refutar pero Leni no la dejaría hacerlo.

-Acaso olvidan la última vez que nos metimos en los asuntos de Lincky, pues muy fácil, por nuestra culpa fue golpeado y le quedo un ojo morado por 4 días todo porque pensamos que sabíamos lo que hacíamos era lo mejor para él, pero esta vez, sí él dice que no es necesario que nos metamos entonces todas debemos hacerle caso-

El argumento de Leni era válido, algo muy extraño viniendo de ella, pero sus hermanas sabían que decía la verdad, a Lincoln le fue muy mal la última vez que se metieron en sus asuntos, por lo que parecieron comprender las palabras de Leni.

-Está bien, si Lincoln cree que no es necesaria nuestra intromisión, entonces su decisión será respetad… Chicas les prohíbo rotundamente meterse en este asunto de Lincoln, cualquiera que lo haga se las verá conmigo-

Lori ya habia decretado la prohibición a sus hermanas de meterse en este asunto de Lincoln, esto trajo pequeños reclamos de sus hermanas, pero una sola mirada amenazante de Lori las hizo desistir y procedieron a abandonar la habitación de su hermano.

-Lincky, no me meteré en tus asuntos y por eso también les dije a las demás que no deberían hacerlo, pero sí quieres hablar con alguien, quiero que sepas que siempre estaré para ti- Leni era la única hermana que quedaba en su habitación y fue en la puerta, que le dijo eso.

-Muchas gracias Leni, te prometo que si necesito hablar tú serás la primera a la que le contare lo que me pasa-

Leni solo le sonrió a su hermano y salió, no sin antes decirle que bajara a la cocina ya que papá quería hablar con él.

El chico obedeció y bajo rápidamente a la cocina en donde su padre lo esperaba sentado en la mesa de los grandes, sin embargo lo raro fue su madre, que se encontraba cerca de la entrada a la cocina, la razón era obvia, haría guardia para que sus hermanas no escucharan la conversación, al llegar con su padre este le indico que se sentara.

-Bueno hijo, creo que hay algo que tienes que contarme- Fueron las crudas palabras del señor Lynn.

Lincoln solo tomo una bocanada de aire y prosiguió a contar el mismo relato que le habia dicho a su madre, le dijo exactamente lo mismo, lo que paso en la tienda de videojuegos, en la heladería, en su rencuentro trágico y en la pelea, perdón en la putiza que le acomodaron por defender a Maggie y finalmente en la invitación a cenar en la casa Pingrey, al finalizar el relato y alzar un poco la vista para poder observar la reacción de su padre, se encontró con una gran mirada llena de orgullo de su padre hacia él.

-¡Ese es mi muchacho, todo un caballero como su padre!- A diferencia de Rita que no pudo hacerlo ya que ella estaba manejando cuando Lincoln le conto la historia, el Señor Loud se levantó y abrazo a su hijo.

-Gracias papá, aunque la verdad, creo que no fui ningún héroe, todo lo que hice fue ser golpeado y salvado por un profesor-

-Oh hijo, no se trata de si ganaste la pelea o no, lo importante es que arriésgate tu salud para ayudar a tu amiga que estaba en problemas, si eso no es de héroes por lo menos te diere que eso es de hombres y estoy orgulloso de que lo hayas hecho, ahora que lo se ya no tendré que castigarte jajajaja- La risa de su padre no tardo en contagiársele al chico Loud.

-Por cierto hijo, porque no le dices a tu viejo ¿Cómo se llama tu "amiga"?- En cuanto dijo la palabra amiga le dio unos pequeños golpes con el codo en el pecho de su hijo.

-Maggie Pingrey-

-Es un nombre muy bonito, de seguro es una chica fantas….- No pudo concluir su frase ya que cayó en cuenta del apellido de la chica.

-¿Pingrey?, ¿Cómo Carol Pingrey?- Tanto su hijo como su esposa que entro a la cocina ya que habían terminado con la historia, asintieron a la pregunta del cocinero de la familia. -¿La misma Carol Pingrey, que venció a Lori en el concurso reina del baile?, ¿Me dices que esa chica Maggie es pariente de esa Carol Pingrey?- Solo asintieron para validar las suposiciones del señor Loud.

Para Lincoln el impacto que tenía Carol sobre su familia y su amigo Clyde era muy grande, digo cada vez que se mencionaba su apellido, la gente solía mencionar su nombre completo en varias preguntas, como si existiera más de una Carol Pingrey.

-Por esa razón querida, es muy importante de que las chicas no lo sepan-

-¡Por supuesto que no podemos permitir que lo sepan, cielo!, no quiero tener que tratar con una Lori enojada, descuida hijo tu secreto está a salvo conmigo-

Lincoln ahora podía estar un poco más tranquilo, Leni habia conseguido que sus hermanas no se metieran en este asunto y sus padres guardarían el secreto de sus hermanas.

-Por cierto hijo, ¿Cuándo iras a cenar a su casa?-

La pregunta de su padre lo saco de su estado de alivio, aún tenía una preocupación mucho mayor y era la de planificar la ida a la casa de Maggie.

-Bueno, no lo sé, me dijeron que en cuanto me recuperara le avisara para poder ir, pero no sé cuánto tiempo tardare en sanar-

-No te preocupes hijo, no será mucho tiempo, cuando fui por ti a la enfermería de la escuela, la enfermera me dijo que con una buena cantidad de hielo, durante esta tarde y un descanso, podrías estar recuperado en 3 días- dijo su madre, 3 días, solamente tenía ese pequeño periodo de tiempo para poder planear un plan tan grande como nunca antes habia hecho.

-Entonces hijo, porque no les llamas para decirles que puedes ir en tres días, recuerda que cuando vas a casa ajena siempre tienes que avisar con anticipación- Dijo su padre muy recto.

-Tienes razón papá, llamare a Maggie para decirle que iré a su casa en 3 días- Se retiró a su habitación para poder hablar con su amiga dejando solos a sus padres.

-Mi pequeño Lincoln, conquistando mujeres mayores, sin duda me ha superado, yo a esa edad dibujaba penes en mi libreta- Pensaba el señor Loud.

-Mi pequeño, espero que puedas pasarla bien, y también espero que esa chica Maggie sea la indicada para ayudarte a superar todo el dolor que te causo la partida de la hermana de Bobby- Los pensamientos de Rita eran obviamente más maduros que los de su esposo.

Ya en el cuarto de Lincoln, este habia finalizado la llamada, en la que Maggie le dijo lo contenta que estaba porque sus heridas no fueran serias y que ya ansiaba poder verlo en la cena dentro de tres días.

Lincoln tomo su woki-toki, para llamar a Clyde para contarle sobre la cena que tendría dentro de tres días probablemente el también estaría en cama recuperándose de la madriza conjunta que recibieron a manos de Ben.

-Hola, hombre madreado, aquí cara morada, me copias cambio-

-Hola, cara morada, aquí hombre madreado, ¿Cómo te fue con tu familia? Cambio-

Lincoln le contó a Clyde todo lo que paso desde que se fue de la enfermería, su amigo a pesar de que le dolían todos los huesos del cuerpo, le expreso su felicidad y apoyo.

-Y ahora ¿Qué harás Lincoln?-

-En este momento estoy afinando los detalles de la operación: Visita a la casa de los Pingrey, para conocer mejor a Maggie y poder ser grandes amigos, y hay que pensar en un nombre más corto para la operación.

 _ **Bueno amigos lamento mucho haberme tardado tanto en actualizar este fic, solo que le he dado más prioridad a mi otro fic, pero eso no significa que dejare inconcluso este, ninguna de mis historias se quedaran inconclusas por lo que tratare de actualizarlas más seguido, espero que disfruten el capítulo y les doy las gracias por seguir esta historia.**_

 _ **Sin más por escribir, nos leemos luego.**_


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4: ¿Para qué te preocupas?**

Lincoln Loud sería un mentiroso si dijera que las heridas que tenía producto de la pelea con Ben no le dolían, pero eso no importaba para él, ya que lo hizo para ayudar a Maggie y eso fue bien recompensado con una invitación para ir a cenar a la casa Pingrey en cuanto se recuperara por completo, cosa que no tomaría mucho ya que gracias a el reposo adecuado y una buena pomada, el joven Loud se recuperó en un santiamén.

Tanto que el doctor le dijo que mañana podría reincorporarse sin ningún problema a sus actividades cotidianas y aunque no le entusiasmaba mucho la idea de volver a la escuela, lo que si lo tenía emocionado era que finalmente podría llamar a su oscura nueva amiga para notificarle que podría ir a cenar mañana. Eso era perfecto para él, ya que esta noche de viernes podría pulir los últimos detalles de su plan para dar una buena impresión a la familia de Maggie y al mismo tiempo poder conocer más de aquella chica que por alguna extraña razón le llamaba tanto la atención.

Y es así como el joven Loud se encontraba en su casa un viernes por la noche, pensando sin cesar su plan para pasarlo bien en la visita a la casa de Maggie, sin embargo por alguna razón todo lo que anotaba o pensaba no tenía nada que ver con la cena, sino que todo era en relación de como lograría escabullirse sin que sus hermanas se dieran cuenta a donde iría.

-No puedo creer que sea tan difícil:

1: Llamar a Maggie para informarle que mañana finalmente podría ir a su casa… Listo.

2: Avisarle a papá y mamá que mañana seria la cena… Listo.

3: Ir a la cena sin que mis hermanas lo descubran…. Aún no está listo.

¡Rayos, porque es tan complicado salir de mi propia casa sin que alguna de mis hermanas me vea y pregunte a donde voy!- Pobre del hombre del plan, importaba que tan bueno fuera para hacer estrategias, ya que siempre la más grande traba que tenía que enfrentar era su propia sangre, 10 hermanas más entrometidas que aquellos chicos resuelve misterios entrometidos y su perro parlanchín.

Pero el joven Loud no era el único con muchas cosas que pensar durante esa noche, ya que en la residencia Pingrey se encontraba pensante en su cuarto la ya mencionada chica emo, y es la muchacha paso de estar jugando el juego de Ace Savvy a estar caminando en círculos en su propia habitación, el motivo era una simple llamada de un niño de primaria de cabello blanco.

A Maggie le alegro enormemente cuando Lincoln le dijo que ya mañana estaría totalmente recuperado de sus heridas, tanta fue su alegría que cuando el joven Loud le dijo que sí podría ir a cenar mañana a su casa, le contesto que sí sin vacilar, quería seguir conversando con su amigo pero este no podía ya que tenía que colgar porque aun tenia cosas que hacer, lo que Maggie no sabía es que Lincoln termino rápido con la llamada ya que temía a que sus hermanas lograran escucharlo debido a las delgadas paredes de la casa Loud.

Una vez que el joven colgó fue que Maggie se dio cuenta de que acababa de aceptar que su amigo viniera a cenar a su casa, sin ni siquiera consultarlo con sus padres, es por eso que se encontraba pensando en cómo darle la noticia a sus padres de que invito a un chico a cenar sin haberles pedido permiso antes.

Tan distraída con sus pensamientos se encontraba que no se percató cuando su hermana mayor entro en su cuarto.

-¿Te pasa algo Maggie, te ves intranquila?- Con esa pregunta fue como Carol trajo de vuelta de su trance a su hermanita.

-Ah, Carol… bueno veras lo que pasa es que…- La angustiada chica sombría comenzó a relatarle a su hermana mayor, acerca de su conversación telefónica y como termino invitando a Lincoln a cenar sin platicarlo con sus padres primero.

Carol comprendía la preocupación de su hermana, quizás sus padres no eran las personas más estrictas del mundo, pero si habia algo que no les gustaba para nada era que sus hijas hicieran algo sin conversarlo con ellos, también sentía que tenía que hacer algo para ayudarla ya que fue ella la que tuvo la idea de invitar al hermano menor de Lori a cenar con ellas.

-¿Oye Maggie, que no me habías dicho que Lincoln te dijo que se recuperaría en 3 días y entonces vendría a cenar?-

La mente de Maggie hizo clic de inmediato, era verdad Lincoln le habia dicho que en hace tres días que hoy vendría a su casa y ella acepto, la llamada que hizo no fue para avisarle sino para confirmarle su asistencia a la cena, no lo podía creer se olvidó por completo de avisarle a sus padres sobre la cena, teniendo dos días para hacerlo.

-¡Rayos lo olvide por completo!-

Carol solo suspiro al ver el gran descuido de su hermana, pero eso no evitaría que ayudara a su amada y consentida hermanita Maggicita bebé.

-No te preocupes Maggie, yo me encargare de informar y convencer a nuestros padres sobre la cena de mañana- Dijo Carol para lograr calmar a su hermana, cosa que logro ya que se veía totalmente aliviada, ya que sabía que si era Carol la que lo pedía entonces sus padres no se negarían.

-¡Muchas gracias hermana, no sé cómo agradecértelo!- Maggie estaba contenta, hecho que contrastaba su apariencia de emo deprimida sin afecto a la vida.

-Oh, yo sé cómo me lo puedes agradecer- Carol le sonrió a su hermana e intuyo que ella rápidamente entendería a lo que se refería.

-Oh… No, no, no, no…. No lo hare- Maggie logro entender las intenciones de su hermana mayor y no le gustaban para nada.

-Vamos Maggicita bebé, solo serán unos segundos- Rogo la mayor de las Pingrey con ojos de cachorrito.

-¡No me digas así y no pienso hacerlo!-

Carol solamente seguía viéndola con esos ojos vidriosos, que serían capaces de compadecer a cualquier ser viviente en este mundo, bueno excepto a tu ex a esa cosa no la compadece nada.

-¡Aaaaaaah!- grito Maggie resignada, -Esta bien, pero solo serán 10 segundos como máximo- Finalizo Maggie al momento que abrió los brazos, acción que tanto estaba esperando Carol que rápidamente la envolvió en un fuerte y cálido abrazo, que su hermana devolvió rápidamente ya que no soportaba cuando Carol se ponía empalagosa.

Sin embargo para Carol significaba mucho, la razón era algo compleja, pero desde que tenía uso de razón siempre le dolía ver como sus padres, abuelos y tíos, le decían a Maggie que debía ser como ella. Carol era buena en los estudios, era sociable y muy hermosa, cualquiera diría que era una mujer perfecta, muchas desearían ser como ella, pero la verdad era que no le gustaba ser así, ya que debido a eso sentía que era su culpa que su hermana menor viviera bajo su sombra y si algo le destrozaba en mil pedazos su corazón era el saber que su pequeña Maggie sufría por su culpa.

Sabía perfectamente que sus padres las amaban a ambas con todo su corazón, pero era obvio que para ellos todo es amor era mucho más fácil de demostrar con ella que con su hija menor, muchas veces pensó que el hecho de que Maggie se volviera más retraída era por la falta de afecto de sus padres, no es que su madre y padre nunca le demostraran afecto, pero no lo hacían de la manera adecuada para Maggie, es por eso que Carol habia tomado una decisión y esa era de que no importaba que el mundo entero pensara que ella era la chica más en la faz de la tierra, para ella Maggie siempre sería la más especial de todas y ella sería su aliada incondicional, sería una hermana mayor con la que siempre podría contar.

-Te quiero hermanita, siempre estaré aquí para ti- Le susurro Carol a Maggie para después terminar con su abrazo.

-Ya veo, gracias- Dijo avergonzada la chica emo, a su hermana que solamente le sonrió y le hizo una seña para que la acompañara abajo para hablar con sus padres.

Ya bajando a la sala de estar se encontraban sentados en el sofá los señores Pingrey viendo juntos viendo la televisión, la señora Pingrey era una señora de unos 40 años, de piel bronceada y un afro de color rojo oscuro, tenía las mismas pecas que su hija menor, en tanto que vestía su bata para dormir debido a que ya estaban prontos a acostarse, en tanto el señor Pingrey era idéntico a su hija mayor, su color de piel y cabello, en tanto que el vestía una pijama de cuadros, cuando los dos adultos observaron a sus hijas entrar a la sala las invitaron a ver la televisión junto a ellos por un rato, cosa que Carol declino cortésmente diciéndoles que tenía algo importante que decirles, por lo que su padre apago la televisión y junto a su esposa pusieron atención a lo que su hija quería decirles.

-¿Qué es eso tan importante que quieres decirnos cariño?- Cuestiono un poco preocupada la señora Pingrey, temiendo que fuera una mala noticia.

El señor Pingrey rápidamente se percató de la preocupación de su esposa, por lo que decidió sujetarle la mano y darle una sonrisa para que adquiriera confianza.

-Bueno verán, recuerdan el incidente de Maggie hace de hace unos días- Carol estaba un poco nerviosa, sin embargo la sola mención de aquel percance causo que el señor Pingrey se levantara molesto del sillón.

-¡No me digas que ese desgraciado volvió para amenazar a Maggie, porque sí es así entonces yo personalmente me encargare de él- El señor Pingrey estaba furioso, el solo recordar como un infeliz se atrevió a poner las manos encima en una de sus amadas hijas.

-¡No, no, no, no es eso papá!- Se apresuró Carol a calmar a su padre, lo que causo que este volviera a sentarse en el sillón para escuchar a su hija.

Entonces fue como Carol explico a sus padres, lo que pasó cuando fue a la enfermería por Maggie y de cómo se enteró de que Lincoln Loud la protegió de Ben y finalmente toco el tema tan importante que era la invitación para que el hermano menor de Lori viniera a cenar mañana a la casa.

-Ya veo, entonces ¿Quieren pedirnos permiso para que ese muchacho pueda venir a cenar mañana a casa, es así?- La señora Pingrey sabía perfectamente que esa petición venía a destiempo teniendo en cuenta que según lo que le contó su hija, tuvieron al menos dos días para preguntárselos, pero no iba a negar esa petición y al ver la cara de su marido, sabía que él tampoco lo haría.

-Caroline, Margaret, saben perfectamente que a su madre y a mí, no nos gusta en lo más mínimo que planeen traer visitas a la casa sin nuestra autorización previa- El señor Pingrey de verdad estaba usando un tono muy severo, podría ser un padre muy cariño al mismo nivel que su hija mayor, pero también sabia como ser un padre duro para evitar que las cosas en torno a su familia se salieran de control.

-Lo siento mucho papá, es mi culpa yo lo invite sin decirles nada- Esta vez fue Maggie la que hablo sumamente avergonzada, sabía que cuando su padre las llamaba por su nombre real significaba que no estaba para nada contento, ella estaba consciente de que hizo mal y si la regañaban tendría que aguantarlo, pero no dejaría que también le echaran la culpa a Carol, que lo único que hizo fue ayudarla.

En lo que correspondía a Carol, al ver como su hermana menor estaba asumiendo la culpa de forma que quedara como única culpable, estaba dispuesta a interceder por ella ya que no quería que su padre fuera tan duro con Maggie en la reprimenda, pero antes que pudiera hablar, su padre tomo la palabra.

-Descuida Maggie, tu madre y yo no vamos a regañarte, es más solo por esta vez haremos como si nada hubiera pasado y en cuanto a lo de tu amigo, por supuesto que puede venir a cenar mañana, como podríamos negarle una cena al salvador de nuestra preciosa hija- El tono severo que tenía desapareció siendo remplazado por uno muy dulce y comprensivo, entonces se levantó del sillón para poder acercarse a su hija menor y acariciarle el cabello, ya que quería hacerle saber a Maggie que todo estaba bien, que ellos no estaban molestos con ella, ya que la chica emo estaba preparada para un regaño pero al sentir el cariño con el que su padre le acariciaba la cabellera, se relajó.

-¿De verdad, está bien papá, mamá?- Maggie aún no se la creía por lo que quería confirmar una vez más, que no habia oído mal y que sus padres de verdad le dieron el visto bueno para que Lincoln viniera a cenar.

-Claro que sí cielo, a tu padre y a mí nos encantaría mucho que ese chico nos acompañara mañana a cenar, personalmente quiero agradecerle por haberte protegido de ese rufián- La señor Pingrey de verdad tenía muchas ganas de conocer al chico que ayudo a su Maggie, por ella cualquier persona que se arriesgara para proteger a alguna de sus hijas siempre será bienvenida en la casa Pingrey.

-Tú mamá tiene razón, ese tal Lincoln Loud será nuestro invitado de honor, por lo que mañana cenaremos mi famosa crema de champiñones-

Esto convenció a Maggie, su padre solamente preparaba su exquisita crema de champiñones en ocasiones sumamente especiales, como lo es cada que Carol gana un concurso, algún logro en el trabajo de su mamá y cuando ella sacaba buenas notas o era su cumpleaños, si algo odiaba de su cumpleaños eran las fiestas infantiles que su mamá le hacía, pero la cena con aquella deliciosa crema era lo mejor de su cumpleaños.

-No dejare que me robes el protagonismo de la cena, querido, yo preparare mi delicioso atún agridulce- La señora Pingrey nunca permitiría que alguien opacara sus maravillosas habilidades culinarias y más cuando un invitado vendría a la casa, la crema de su marido era buena, pero su atún agridulce era celestial.

A Maggie se le hizo agua la boca, ambos eran sus platillos favoritos en todo el mundo, bueno existía otro pero ese solo podría ser preparado por cierta persona a la que volteo a ver. Carol al percatarse de que su hermana la miraba, como por arte de magia adivino lo que pensaba, le dio una sonrisa a Maggie.

-Bueno, entonces como será una ocasión especial, yo preparare como postre, un pastel de chocolate de tres leches- Carol sabía que ese era el postre preferido de su hermana, desde la ocasión que una vez probaron uno en una cafetería en unas vacaciones en Nueva York, al ver como aquel postre fascino a su hermana, Carol reviso más de 50 tutoriales de YouTube para aprender a prepararlo, fue difícil pero una vez que domino la técnica pudo pasar a darle su toque especial, teniendo como resultado el pastel de chocolate de tres leches que Maggie más adoraba en el universo.

-Oye hija, que tal si compro un bote de helado de vainilla y ginger ale, para que prepares el refresco de helado a la Boston Cooler, que te queda de maravilla-

Todos los Pingrey eran unos genios en la cocina, incluso Maggie, pero cada uno sobresalía en una cosa, el señor Pingrey era un experto en cremas y sopas, la señora Pingrey en platillos fuertes, Carol en los postres y Maggie en las bebidas, desde frappes con oreo hasta sodas italianas bienvenido a Doc Tops. Amm perdón por eso, bueno continuando con las habilidades de Maggie con las bebidas, no habia duda que el Boston Cooler era su especialidad, siempre le gustaba prepararlo para su familia, cuando se encontraba de buenas y como eso era pocas veces, esa bebida no se consumía tan seguido en la casa Pingrey, una verdadera lástima para los miembros de la familia, ya que tanto sus padres como su hermana, amaban esa bebida.

-Bueno, ya que es una cena especial, supongo que podría preparar unos cuantos vasos- Dijo Maggie tratando de sonar desinteresada, pero en el fondo se moría de ganas de hacer la bebida, para que Lincoln también se fascinara con ella como su familia lo hacía.

-Perfecto, está decidido, como mañana es sábado en cuanto tu madre y yo regresemos de trabajar como a las 2 de la tarde, todos iremos al supermercado a comprar todo lo necesario para la cena, pero ahora deben ir a la cama, ya es tarde y mañana tenemos muchas cosas que preparar- Dijo el señor Pingrey.

Ambas hermana sonrieron y asintieron a su padre, pero cuando se disponían a subir a sus habitaciones para dormir, sus padres las detuvieron alegando que aún faltaba algo, las chicas entendieron de que se trataba y se acercaron a sus padres, fue entonces que los señores Pingrey les dieron un beso en la frente a cada una de sus hijas, para después desearles buenas noches y decirles que las amaban mucho a ambas, ellas solamente les regalaron una sonrisa y les dijeron que también los amaban, fue entonces que después de desearse buenas noches, todos los Pingrey se fueron a acostar para estar listos para el gran día de mañana.

Las horas transcurrieron y el nuevo día llego, pero en la casa Loud un pequeño muchacho no podía estar tranquilo ni por un segundo, las horas pasaron y Lincoln solo aguardaba la hora en que sus padres lo llevaran a la casa Pingrey para la cena, la excusa ya estaba planeada, una visita nocturna al dentista para una revisión dental, no era la mejor excusa del mundo pero solo bastaba con que su madre le dijera a sus hermanas que el doctor con el que trabaja le habia estado posponiendo una cita a Lincoln para un chequeo, que hasta ahora harían en la noche, al ponerse de acuerdo con sus padres, acordaron que eso era lo que le dirían a sus hermanas, cosa que creerían y no se molestarían por preguntarle cómo le fue una vez que volviera a casa.

Pero parece que el destino le tenía preparado otra cosa al joven Loud, una desafortunada caída causo que la Tía Ruth se fracturara la pierna y por ende Rita tendría que ir a cuidarla, obviamente se llevaría a Vanzilla, por lo que no podría llevar a Lincoln a su cena, su padre que se quedó en la casa, le dijo que no habia problema que él le daría para un taxi de ida y de regreso para que no se perdiera su compromiso, pero ese no era el conflicto, si se iba y volvía a casa solo en taxi sus metiches hermanas seguro lo iban a notar, y le sacarían la información a la fuerza.

Y ahora el pobre enano solo le quedaba una hora antes de la cena para idear una forma para poder ir a la casa Pingrey y volver a casa sin ser descubierto, por lo que se encontraba dando vueltas en la sala mientras pensaba.

-¿Qué voy a hacer ahora, tengo tan poco tiempo para pensar en otro plan?-

-Solamente sal por la puerta y avísame cuando regreses, te cubriré- Esas palabras venían de la pequeña Lucy Loud que fiel a su costumbre apareció de la nada, casi matando de un infarto a Lincoln, pero esta vez no del susto de sus súbita aparición, sino porque al parecer sabía algo sobre su cena.

-Ah, hola Lucy…. ¿Cubrirme de que?... Jejeje no necesito que me cubras, no es como si pensara hacer algo- decía Lincoln torpemente.

-Es inútil que quieras ocultármelo Lincoln, ya se todo acerca de tu cena con la familia de Carol, lo escuche por accidente cuando paseaba por los ductos de ventilación, pero no te preocupes no le diré nada a Lori, guardare el secreto y te daré una mano-

El pecoso no lo podía creer, a pesar de que descubrió su secreto no solo no lo contaría a nadie sino que también lo ayudaría a asistir a la cena, estaba a punto de agradecerle a Lucy por todo pero de pronto se vio interrumpido.

-Nosotras también te ayudaremos bro- Esta vez la que habia entrado a la sala y hablado era su hermana Luna, pero no estaba sola detrás de ella estaban el resto de sus hermanas menos Lori, que lo miraban con una sonrisa.

-Chicas, ¿Pero ustedes también, como se enteraron?-

-Bueno no fue difícil Linc, recuerda que yo soy compañera de Maggie, por lo que rápidamente me entere de que fue a ella a quien protegiste de Ben- Dijo Luan.

-En cuanto a entéranos sobre la cena, tienes que recordar que en esta casa las paredes son súper delgadas- La deportista de la familia tenía un buen argumento, por más bajo que intento hablar Lincoln, aun así se alcanzó a escuchar en los cuartos de Lisa y Lily y en el de Lynn y Lucy, el resto de sus hermanas se enteró por accidente, cuando escucharon sus conversaciones con Clyde, cuando estas iban al cuarto de su hermano para ver cómo estaba.

-Rayos, sabía que no tenía que andarle contando y contando a Clyde, sobre mi plan de la cena- Se lamentaba Lincoln, ya que pensaba que el hermanaciclón se desataría pronto, pero no fue así.

-Bueno bro, sabes en verdad, queríamos intervenir de inmediato en cuanto nos enteramos que tendrías una cena en la casa de esa chica, pero Leni nos convenció de no hacerlo, es solo que eres nuestro hermano y queremos ayudarte eso es todo, es por esa razón que solamente nos limitaremos a ayudarte a ir allá sin que Lori se entere- Finalizo Luna mientras el resto de sus hermanas asentían en señal de apoyo a su hermano.

Lincoln en verdad no lo podía creer, sus hermanas las reinas de las metiches estaban dispuestas a no meterse en sus asuntos esta vez, y no solo eso, lo ayudarían a burlar a Lori, esto ni en sus más locos sueños se lo pudo haber imaginado, unas cuantas lagrimitas por lo conmovido que estaba salieron de sus ojos.

-Entonces, iras a una cena en la casa de Carol eh- Esa voz sembró el terror en todos los presentes y los paralizo, lo único que podían mover era sus cabezas, y ese movimiento les basto para ver que la persona que dijo eso era ni nada más ni nada menos que Lori Loud, que estaba recargada en el entrada de la sala mientras le mensajeaba a Bobby.

Todo termino, ella ya lo sabe, lo va a matar, Lincoln se habia codeado con una Pingrey y eso haría que Lori lo convirtiera en un pretzel humano.

-¡Lori, por favor no me lastimes, te juro que solamente será una cena amistosa, por favor no me conviertas en un pretzel humano!- rogaba Lincoln por clemencia ya que Lori caminaba hacia a él, al verlo Leni y Luna se pusieron frente a Lincoln para evitar que Lori le hiciera algo.

-Solamente procura comportarte Lincoln, recuerda que iras a una casa ajena por lo que debes de dar una buena impresión- Palabras que dejaron perplejos a todos, pero al parecer Lori las dijo honestamente.

-En verdad creíste que podrías mantener en secreto todo esto Lincoln, no me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados después de que mi hermanito fue golpeado por un bravucón sin conocer la razón de todo, solo tuve que preguntarle a la hermana menor de una amiga que va en tú escuela para averiguar que todo esto paso porque defendiste a la hermana menor de Carol Pingrey, en cuanto a lo de la cena, me entere de la misma manera que se enteraron todas, para la próxima deberías hablar más bajo cuando uses tus woki tokis-

-¿Pero entonces no te molesta que vaya a la casa de Carol Pingrey, la misma Carol Pingrey que tanto odias?- Lincoln no podía creer esto, era simplemente irreal.

-Admito que no me agrada Carol, pero no tengo el derecho para decirte con quine puedes juntarte y con quien no, ya tienes la edad para decidir eso por ti mismo, además ni que fuera una especie de ogro violento que te rompería las piernas solo porque te juntas con la hermana de alguien que me cae mal- Todos comenzaron a silbar y evitaron ver a Lori, cuando ella dijo eso, ya que era exactamente lo que todos creían de ella, cosa que hizo enojar un poco a Lori, pero se le paso rápido.

-¡Tú pequeño gusano, como puedes pensar así de mí, mejor vete de una vez a tú cena que ya se te está haciendo tarde!- Lincoln miro el reloj y en efecto, ya faltaba media hora para la cena, por lo que tenía que subir a su cuarto a cambiarse y después tomar el taxi.

-Apúrate a cambiarte, yo llamare a un taxi por ti- Le dijo Lori

-Entendido- Subió rápidamente Lincoln a cambiarse pero antes se volteó – Lori, gracias… Chicas muchas gracias a todas- agradeció Lincoln y ahora sí se metió a cambiar a su cuarto, en tanto sus hermanas solamente sonrieron ya que sabían que en esta ocasión habían hecho lo correcto en no entrometerse en los asuntos de su hermano.

Después de unos diez minutos Lincoln finalmente termino de arreglarse, tenía puesto su pantalón caqui, unos zapatos negros bien boleados y una camisa azul marino con rallas verticales y botones blancos, sus hermanas al verlo lo alagaron por lo bien que se veía y le desearon suerte, a lo que Lincoln les dio las gracias una vez más y se marchó en el taxi que Lori le habia pedido. No le tomo mucho tiempo llegar a la residencia Pingrey, todo justo a tiempo para su compromiso.

Lincoln se arregló la camisa antes de tocar el timbre de la casa, sabía que hoy sería una gran velada ya que habia hecho un plan infalible, esperan un momento el chico Loud se aterrorizo al ver que su plan solamente se basaba en esquivar a sus hermanas para llegar sin ser descubierto, pero habia olvidado por completo planear lo que haría una vez estando en la casa de Maggie, el miedo lo invadió, ya que no habia vuelta atrás, ya habia tocado el timbre, estaba sumamente nervioso, tanto que tenía ganas de salir corriendo de ahí, pero era muy tarde, la puesta de la casa se abrió.

-Hola Lincoln, me alegra que hayas venido, por favor entra-

 ** _Hola amigos, lamento mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero le he estado dando prioridad a mi fic principal, espero que disfrutaran de este capítulo, al parecer las hermanas entrometidas aprendieron su lección y esta vez fueron más comprensivas con Lincoln, en tanto Lori al parecer se mantuvo madura ante esta situación veamos cuanto tiempo podrá seguir actuando así, en el próximo capítulo veremos cómo le ira a Lincoln en la cena ahora que no tiene ningún plan._**

 ** _Lamento haber pospuesto la cena para el siguiente capítulo, pero no contaba con que este se alargaría un poco._**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5: La cena que le facena a John Cena**

Como era posible que el mismo se llamara el hombre del plan, si a la mera hora habia olvidado completamente haber pensado en planear lo más importante de la noche, el pequeño Loud se sentía como un bobo al darse cuenta de que desperdicio su tiempo, pensando en sus hermanas y cómo reaccionarían, en lugar de pensar en cómo dar una buena impresión en la cena y poder conocer mejor a Maggie.

Pero ahora el muchacho se encontraba totalmente nervioso mientras era guida por Maggie rumbo a la cocina, para fortuna de Lincoln su preocupación paso a segundo plano cuando levanto la vista para ver a su amiga y en verdad que no se habia percatado de que lucía hermosa, con el vestido morado que se habia puesto para la occisión.

-¿Lincoln, sucede algo?- La anfitriona no pudo evitar hacer esa pregunta, al ver a su invitado con el rostro levemente rojo, pensó que podría tener algún tipo de resfriado, a lo que el muchacho negó rápidamente sacudiendo la cabeza.

-¿Por cierto Maggie, te ves linda con ese vestido?-

-Eh, bueno… Muchas gracias Lincoln… Este, tú también te ves bien- Maggie estaba un poco sonrojada y le costaba hablar todo por culpa del alago de Lincoln.

Ambos podrían seguir compartiendo halagos por un buen rato sino fuera porque finalmente llegaron a la cocina, la vista dejo impresionado al joven Loud y es que pudo apreciar una muy elegante mesa con un mantel rojo, platos de porcelana que aunque no era fina eran muy elegantes, cubiertos bien acomodados sobre servilletas dobladas.

Y lo más importante era que sentados en la mesa se encontraban los señores de la casa, un hombre aparentemente alto pero como estaba sentado no se podía calcular su altura con exactitud pero digamos que media como 1.88 m., vestía una elegante camisa blanca y lo que más le llamaba la atención a Lincoln, era el increíble parecido que tenía con Carol, es más uno podría creer que es el padre de la chica más popular de la escuela de Lori, aunque nadie les dijera sobre su parentesco.

Alto, rubio y con un tradicional peinado hacia atrás, hacían ver al señor Pingrey como un hombre de alta clase, en tanto la madre de las chicas vestía un sencillo vestido amarillo, aunque a diferencia de la sorpresa que causo en el chico el padre de Maggie, su madre no fue una sorpresa mayor ya que el joven Loud la habia conocido en aquella súper divertida y colorida fiesta emo, en la que él y Luan fueron mimos.

La señora Pingrey era tal y como Lincoln la recordaba, bronceada y con ese afro entre castaño algo rojizo, si Carol era la viva imagen de su padre, pues bueno Maggie y su madre tenían las mismas pecas.

Y al final el ultimo vistazo que dio el chico fue, lo que para muchos sería un regalo de los dioses para el ojo humano, la hermosa Carol Pingrey, llevando un vestido azul un poco entallado, que dejaba ver su envidiable figura, el pobre chico no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante tal belleza.

Pero el regocijo visual no duro ni medio segundo cuando un codazo lo trajo de vuelta al momento, era Maggie la que se lo propino y al verla pudo darse cuenta que ella sabía que estaba viendo y no le gustaba en lo absoluto.

-¡Lo siento Maggie!- Lincoln se disculpó en voz baja para que los presentes no se percataran de la situación.

Maggie solo dio un suspiro en señal de que aceptaba su disculpa, no le gustaba que Lincoln se quedara viendo a su hermana o tal vez ella prefería que él la viera mejor a ella, pero no había tiempo para celos o enojos, la emo sabía que con lo exigente que era su padre con las formalidades, debía presentar a la visita cuanto antes.

-Mamá, papá, les presento a mi amigo Lincoln Loud- Maggie presento a su invitado ante sus padres, -Lincoln, él es mi padre Paul Pingrey-

Lincoln se acercó a donde estaba el hombre, este al ver al muchacho acercarse, se levantó de su asiento para poder estrechar su mano, ambos dijeron que era un placer conocerse.

-Y ella es mi madre Judy Pingrey, aunque supongo que ya se conocían de mi última fiesta de cumpleaños- Maggie confiaba en que su madre no olvidaría al chico que casi arruina la fiesta de cumpleaños de su hija y que después logro convertirla en una de las mejores fiestas que ella haya tenido.

La señora Pingrey recordaba al chico de Loud, como lo mencionaba su hija menor esa fiesta le haría recordar tanto a Lincoln como a Luan, ya que ellos habían logrado que por primera vez en muchos años, su hija Maggie le dijera que su fiesta de cumpleaños fue entretenida, no era la mejor respuesta pero viniendo de alguien de la personalidad de su hija, esto hizo a Judy muy feliz.

-Encantada de verte de nuevo Lincoln- Saludo la madre de las Pingrey a un joven que contesto el saludo de manera educada, aunque un poco avergonzado al recordar ese día en el que si no hubiese sido por la intervención de su hermana Luan, esa fiesta habría sido un total desastre.

Por último pero no menos importante restaba presentar a la hija mayor de la familia, la definición de lo que era una niña perfecta y eso que ella no estaba hecha de azúcar, flores, muchos coles ni sustancia x.

-Y bueno Lincoln, supongo que ya has de ver oído de mi hermana mayor Carol- A diferencia de la presentación formal que hizo con sus padres, la de Carol pareció hacerla con algo de pereza, como si no fuera lo más importante, aunque esa presentación deslucida no desanimo ni ofendió a la Pingrey mayor, casi ninguno de los desdenes de Maggie afectaba a Carol ya que era mucho mayor el cariño que ella tenía por su Maggicita bebé.

-¡Lincoln Loud!- Carol se levantó de su silla y abrazó de manera repentina a Lincoln, acción que lo hizo sonrojar ya que su cara estaba muy cerca del pecho de la chica más popular de Royal Woods, -¡No sabes lo infinitamente agradecida que estoy contigo por haber salvado a mi hermanita bonita de ese grande y torpe simio de Ben!- El joven Loud no podía articular ni una sola palabra debido a la pena que estaba sintiendo con ese abrazo.

Los abrazos de Carol siempre estaban cargados de afecto y con mucha fuerza ya que ella era una chica que no se media a la hora de demostrar su afecto, pero si habia una cosa mucho más poderosa que un abrazo de la hermana mayor de la familia, eran las fuerzas de su hermana menor, una experta total en romper los abrazos de Carol.

Pero en esta ocasión el abrazo que rompía Maggie no era uno dirigido para ella, sino que en un rápido momento y con nada de delicadeza separo a su hermana de su invitado.

-¡Creo que ya le agradeciste demasiado, hermana!- Un poco de celos de parte de la pequeña Pingrey al momento de separar a Lincoln de Carol.

El chico Loud estaba algo aliviado de que Maggie lo recatara de ese tremendo pero dulce sofocón, aunque en el fondo estaba un poco desilusionado, en tanto Carol se sorprendió un poco por la actitud de su hermanita, aunque gracias a su gran intelecto y deducción de hermana mayor, pudo intuir el motivo por el cual su hermana los había separado de forma tan brusca.

-¡Mi pequeña Maggicita bebé está enamorada!- Pensó Carol mientras mostraba una gran sonrisa que hizo sentir muy incomoda a Maggicita bebé.

-Bueno ya que todos estamos muy animados, ¿Por qué no comenzamos a cenar de una vez?- El señor Pingrey se encargó de poner orden a la situación, siendo fiel a su estilo de ser un buen anfitrión, quería comenzar con la velada para poder impresionar a su invitado de honor y también para tener una charla amena con el caballero que protegió a su preciada hija pequeña.

Ante la estricta orden de su padre las chicas Pingrey como por reflejo tomaron asiento de manera delicada y adoptando una postura refinada, el buen Lincoln tardó un poco en reaccionar ya que por un momento le alegro saber que su familia no era la única con hermanas particulares.

Una vez todos sentados se dispusieron a comenzar con la cena, el plato de entrada era la famosa crema de champiñones del señor Pingrey, el platillo se veía muy bien, con una presentación digna de un restaurante gourmet y el aroma que llegaba a la nariz del Lincoln, le anunciaba que ese era un platillo sumamente exquisito por lo que no pudo contener las ganas y tomo una cucharada de aquella crema y la llevo a su boca.

Eran como si pequeñas olas de un maravilloso sabor inundaran su boca, al joven Loud hasta una pequeña lagrima de satisfacción le broto del ojo derecho, el señor Pingrey en verdad sabía cocinar, pero aunque el primer platillo fuera digno de los dioses, el joven Loud rápidamente trato de disimular ya que no quería hacer un gesto extraño ante la familia de Maggie, sin embargo cuando alzo la mirada para ver a los demás pudo ver como todos los Pingrey a excepción de Paul, también tenían una cara de suma satisfacción con una lagrimita en el ojo derecho.

-¿Deliciosa, no es así Lincoln?- El señor Pingrey podría ser alguien muy educado, pero también debe decirse que es alguien al que le encanta que reconozcan las cosas que hace bien.

-¡Esta exquisita señor Pingrey!-

-El señor Pingrey es mi padre, tú puedes llamarme Paul-

-No podría hacer eso- Lincoln habia sido bien educado por sus padres para tener el debido respeto con los adultos, es por esta razón que no se sentía seguro de llamar con tanta familiaridad a un hombre al que recién conoce.

-Insisto, sé que el respeto a los adultos es importante, pero para serte franco, no quiero ser tratado con tanta formalidad por aquel que protegió a mi niña cuando lo necesitaba- Esta afirmación asombro de gran manera tanto a su esposa como a sus hijas, el siempre refinado y formal señor Pingrey, quería dejar las formalidades con el joven Loud, en verdad estaba muy agradecido con Lincoln por lo que hizo por Maggie, eso fue lo que pensaron las chicas del clan Pingrey.

-De acuerdo, supongo que puedo hacerlo… Señor Paul- Lincoln tuvo que agregar el señor, quería complacer la petición de su anfitrión, pero no podía simplemente llamar a un adulto como si fuera alguien de su edad.

Paul sin necesidad de explicaciones pudo entender que quizás su petición fue algo apresurada, por lo que dejaría que lo llamara señor por un tiempo más, después de todo no deseaba incomodar a Lincoln, ya que aún restaba mucho tiempo en la cena, dicho tiempo que le gustaría aprovechar para conocer más al muchacho y no lo lograría si lo incomodaba.

Por lo que todos los presentes se terminaron la crema en silencio y esto le dio la entrada al platillo principal, "El atún agridulce de la señora Pingrey", y sí el primer platillo era una explosión de sabor, este sin lugar a dudas fue mucho mejor, la carne era tan suave que prácticamente se desasía en la boca y el jugo agridulce en el que estaba bañado lo hacían saber a gloria.

-¡Esta increíblemente delicioso señora Pingrey!- Honor a quien honor merece, pensaba el joven Loud mientras seguía degustando ese delicioso manjar, en tanto la Judy a diferencia de su esposo no le pidió al joven que la llamara por su nombre ni nada por el estilo, ella solo sonrió ante el algo y lo invitó a repetir el platillo.

Lincoln obviamente no rechazo esa propuesta, pero en lo que la señora Pingrey se preparaba para servirle más al joven Loud, Paul considero que finalmente había llegado la hora de entablar una conversación con su invitado de honor.

-¿Y bueno Lincoln, tienes algún pasatiempo?- Pregunto el señor Pingrey que decidió comenzar la conversación con un tema sencillo.

-Pues, me gustan los videojuegos y leer cómics- El pasar la mayor parte de su tiempo ayudando a sus hermanas, causaban que los pasatiempos del único hijo de la familia Loud, fueran pocos.

-¡Con que cómics eh!, ¿No será que a ti también te gustan los cómics de Ace Sábila, o cómo se llama?-

-Se llama Ace Savvy, papá- Dijo Maggie un poco molesta.

-A sí ese, ¿A ti también te gustan ese tipo de cosas, verdad Maggie?-

Maggie no podía creerlo, en muchos cumpleaños le pidió a su padre, cómics y mercancía relacionada con Ace Savvy a su padre y este no recordaba el nombre del personaje.

-De hecho señor Pingr… Paul, vera su hija y yo nos conocimos….- En ese momento Lincoln comenzó a narrar la historia del encuentro que tuvieron Maggie y el, aquel día del estreno del juego de Ace Savvy.

Carol y sus padres escucharon con suma atención cada palabra que salía de la boca del chico, en verdad todo eso parecía un cliché para dar inicio a una historia de amor juvenil, pero de cierto modo les parecía tierno de alguna manera.

Después de que el joven termino de contar esa historia, la segunda que tuvo que contar fue sobre el día en que se volvió un héroe para salvar a Maggie de Ben, eso debido a que en esta ocasión fue la señora Pingrey la que deseaba conocer los detalles de ese día, contados desde el punto de vista de Lincoln.

Y qué punto de vista, sí el chico ya parecía todo un caballero ante los Pingrey, con lo que les conto sobre ese día, parecía todo un héroe, bueno solo para los Pingrey, ya que desafiar a un chico más grande y fuerte que él, ser golpeado y humillado frente a varias personas, solo con tal de proteger a Maggie, en verdad hizo que se ganara el respeto y gratitud de los señores Pingrey y de Carol.

-¡Lincoln, no puedo creer todo lo que hiciste por nuestra hija!- Paul se levantó de su asiento para poder ir junto a donde estaba sentado Lincoln y poder recargar su mano en el hombro derecho del chico. –¡Lincoln Loud, yo en verdad estoy muy agradecido contigo, siempre que necesites un favor puedes acudir a mí!- La gratitud que expresaba el señor Pingrey estaba cargada de sinceridad.

-¡Mi esposo tiene razón Lincoln, cualquier cosa puedes contar con nosotros, también puedes venir cuando quieras, a partir de ahora esta es tu casa!- Judy al igual que su esposo estaba profundamente agradecida con el joven y más ahora que supo todo lo que tuvo que soportar por proteger a su hija.

En tanto Maggie, estaba muy avergonzada ante la escena tele novelesca que sus padres estaban montando, de verdad que cuando ambos se ponían sentimentales superaban con creces a su hermana mayor, y hablando de la reina de Roma, Carol se levantó pero no para ir a donde Lincoln como lo hicieron sus padres, sino que ella fue a donde estaba su hermanita para calmarla un poco.

-Bueno mamá y papá, creo que ya es hora de que continuemos con la cena, porque ya que yo también quiero agradecerle a Lincoln por haber salvado a Maggicita bebé y que mejor forma de hacerlo que con una rebanada de mi famoso pastel de chocolate de tres leches- Carol fue a la cocina por el pastel.

Maggie estaba agradecida porque su hermana pusiera orden en el comedor, ¿Pero porque tuvo que llamarla Maggicita bebé frente a Lincoln?, la emo solo quería que la tierra se la tragara, cuando vio que Lincoln soltaba una risita a causa de la manera cariñosa en la que Carol se había dirigido a ella.

Estrangularía a Carol, pero en cuanto vio a su hermana entrar con aquel pastel que era su mayor debilidad en este mundo decidió perdonarla solo por esa vez, y basto solo con el primer mordisco para que Maggie se encontrara en las nubes por tan deliciosa obra de arte de la repostería.

Ya calmados los padres de las chicas prosiguieron a continuar charlando con el Lincoln, sobre sus familias, el joven de cabellos blancos les comentaba su día a día en su casa con 11 hermanas, muchas de sus aventuras maravillaron a los señores Pingrey.

En cuanto llegó el turno de ellos Paul contaba las anécdotas más divertidas de su trabajo y adolescencia, su vida de hecho era muy interesante, igual se enfocaba en contar historias de sus hijas para disgusto de estas.

-Mi preciosa Carol de verdad es idéntica a mí, somos como gotas de lluvia y de esas que son de caramelo, en cuanto a mi preciosa Maggie, es la viva imagen de mi bella esposa- A pesar de ser de clase alta, Paul era humilde en su forma de ser, pero de lo único que le gustaba hacer alarde era de su bella esposa y sus lindas hijas.

Lincoln comprendía el orgullo de Paul, tener hijas tan especiales y que sean la viva imagen de sus padres, es como si…. En eso la mente de Lincoln volvió a procesar lo que anteriormente le había dicho el señor Pingrey, eso de que Maggie era la viva imagen de su madre, eso lo hizo poner una gran cara de sorpresa, Maggie y Judy no se parecen en nada ¿Cómo puede decir el señor Pingrey que ellas son idénticas?, era lo que pensaba el joven Loud.

La señora Pingrey noto el gesto de sorpresa del chico y sonrió, ella sabía que él pondría esa cara cuando su marido menciono que su hija era idéntica a ella.

-Ya se lo que estás pensando Lincoln y veras la razón por la que mi marido dijo eso fue….-

Judy entonces prosiguió a contar una breve historia de sus primeros días en el trabajo, cuenta de que cuando empezó a trabajar en Royal Woods, ella ya casada con su esposo tuvieron que trasladarse a Nueva Jersey por cuestiones del trabajo de ambos, bueno más por el trabajo de ella ya que el señor Pingrey solo tuvo que pedir una transferencia en su trabajo para poder ir con su esposa.

Ya en Nueva Jersey y como la señora Pingrey en ese entonces era una fiel seguidora de la moda, adopto el estilo Jersey, por lo que se bronceo la piel y se hizo una permanente, por esa razón ella ahora lucia así, los Pingrey duraron en Jersey durante 4 años, hasta que Judy se embarazo de Carol y prefirieron volver a Royal Woods y que consideraron que era mejor criar a su futuro niño o niña allá que en Jersey.

-Mira Lincoln aquí tengo una foto de cómo me veía antes de ir a Nueva Jersey- Judy tomo saco una foto de su bolso y se la mostro a Lincoln, en cuanto esté la vio, se quedó impresionado, era prácticamente idéntica a Maggie, la piel pálida, el cabello negro, la única diferencia era que la señora Pingrey si sonreía en las fotos.

-Lo ves Lincoln, te dije que Maggie era una viva imagen de su madre- El señor Pingrey hablo muy contento.

Lincoln seguía mirando la foto, eran tan idénticas, es casi como si viera una foto de Harriet y de Lucy, la única diferencia seria la calidad de la foto debido al periodo de tiempo que fue tomada una con la otra, solo que Lincoln solo miraba la foto de Judy joven y luego volteaba a ver a Maggie.

Lo que la avergonzó aún más, al ver eso Carol le sugirió que fuera por las bebidas especiales que ella había preparado para Lincoln, eso hizo que Maggie recordara por completo el Boston Cooler que preparo para la cena.

Cuando Maggie fue a la cocina por ellos, a Carol se le ocurrió una idea.

-Saben, se supone que Lincoln vendría siendo la visita de Maggie, pero parece que hemos estado acaparando su atención, así que ¿Por qué no Lincoln y Maggie, se toman sus Boston Cooler en su habitación?, estoy segura que tiene cosas de que hablar, ya saben videojuegos y Ace Savvy-

Maggie casi deja caer la bandeja con las bebidas después de escuchar la propuesta de Carol, en verdad que ella quería pode hablar a solas con Lincoln, sobre varios temas de interés que compartían, pero hacerlo en su cuarto, donde el chico podrá ver todas las decoraciones emo fusionadas con cosas de Ace Savvy, es como si pusieras la lista de reproducción de tu música en modo aleatorio y de una canción de Queen siguiera una de Arjona, su cuarto era así de raro.

-Por mi está bien, vayan a divertirse pequeños- El padre de las chicas aprobó la propuesta de su hija mayor, ya que era cierto de que el chico venía por invitación de su hija menor, pero casi no habían intercambiado palabras ya que él y su esposa estaban acaparando su atención. -¡Pero dejen la puerta abierta!- Paul sabía que Lincoln era un buen chico y no le haría nada extraño a su hija, pero un padre siempre es precavido y celoso de sus hijas.

Con la aprobación del señor Pingrey, Lincoln y Maggie comenzaron a subir las escalaras rumbo al cuarto de la chica emo, algo que el copito de nieve estaba esperando, una oportunidad para conocer mejor a Maggie, en tanto la chica estaba nerviosa de que su invitado pudiese encontrar extraña su habitación, a ella nunca le importo que la llamaran rara o se burlaran de sus gustos pero por alguna razón no deseaba que Lincoln la viera como a una chica extraña.

Y así llegaron hasta la habitación de la chica, entraron dejando la puerta abierta como dijo su padre, pero lo que paso ahí lo sabrán el próximo capítulo.

 **Han pasado 84 años desde que actualice este fic, pero me alegra decirles que la pausa indefinida se terminó, pero a esta historia le quedan dos capítulos, el final y el epilogo. Lamento si deseaban que se alargara la historia pero desde un principio la tenía vislumbrada como una historia corta.**

 **También me gustaría invitarlos a leer mi otro Fic Loud: El Contrato Oscuro Arco 1: El collar, la bruja y el conejo, voy a poner todo de mi para que este fic supere a este y a Lincoln el nuevo villano de la corporación Black Hat, por lo que me gustaría que le dieran una oportunidad, como será una historia larga, procurare desarrollarla de la mejor manera capítulo a capítulo, por lo que espero seguir contando con su apoyo.**

 **De igual forma a los que les guste el anime y vean Boku no Hero Academia, también pueden checar mi fic, Boku no Lemon Academia, ya en unos días finalmente actualizare el capítulo protagonizado por Toga Himiko, eso sin descuidar ninguno de mis fics Loud, ya que aunque a veces tenga algunas pausas, algo que nunca hare será dejar una historia inconclusa.**

 **Por favor no olviden dejar su Review, ya que me motiva para seguir escribiendo.**

 **Sin más por escribir, nos leemos la próxima.**


	6. LordKent Fuera

**A veces lo que bien empieza, mal acaba**

Bueno sé qué hace poco anuncie mi regreso triunfal para concluir mi fic Unas Hermanas muy particulares y comenzar con un proyecto nuevo y ambicioso que me ilusionaba que era El Contrato Oscuro, sin embargo como ya me habia percatado durante mucho tiempo y es que el fandom de The Loud House, se ha vuelto muy intolerante, pero no contra otras series o contra las temáticas de los capítulos de la serie, es mucho peor el fandom es intolerante entre el fandom mismo.

De eso me di cuenta mientras escribía mi primer fanfic y el más exitoso que he hecho hasta ahora que es Lincoln el nuevo villano de la corporación Black Hat, llego a ser medianamente famoso que hubo una parte de los lectores que les hubiese gustado ver una segunda temporada del fic, cosa que les agradezco mucho ya que se ve que les gustaba mucho, pero como ya comente no quiero sobreexplotar el fic y por esa razón el final que le di al fic es definitivo y no habrá secuelas ni spin off, la historia se acabó, algunos les gusto el final a algunos otros no, pero el fic concluyo ahí y no habrá más.

Sin embargo hubo algunos que me criticaron por haberlo hecho con la temática del episodio NSL, que era cliché, que de eso ya había un chingo y muchas cosas, hay algo que quiero aclarar y tal vez debí decirlo hace mucho tiempo pero no lo hice, la verdad es que cuando cree el fic, ni siquiera habia comenzado a ver la segunda temporada de The Loud House, ya la habia descargado en latino y quería verla en las vacaciones, pero el infame episodio no lo había visto cuando hice el Crossover, solo habia visto la temporada 1 y los cortos de Villanos y fue cuando surgió una idea estúpida pero a la vez divertida que se me ocurrió, la de mezclarlos a ambos y hacer a Lincoln un secuas de Black Hat, pero soy exigente en a la hora de la creación de historias, no quería que Lincoln se uniera a Black Hat Organization solo porque sí, quería que hubiera una razón, una situación que lo orillara a ir al lado del mal, porque todos sabes que Lincoln es un chico con un buen corazón, por eso tenía que haber una situación extrema que lo orillara a eso, y fue que descubrí el nefasto episodio en un grupo de Face del fandom y sin verlo dije, puede ser, me metí a la Wiki de TLH, y leí un resumen del episodio sin verlo y fue cuando dije con esto tenemos una razón válida, solo debo exagerar las cosas malas que le hicieron las hermanas y listo, Lincoln al lado del mal.

Así que por eso aclaro, no lo hice por moda, los castigos a las hermanas que puse fue ya después de ver el capítulo, pero fue como en capítulos ya avanzados del fic, pero de todos modos si a mí me hubiese apetecido hacer un capítulo con la temática de ese episodio aún si ya existieran miles, a mí no me importa que haya miles yo lo hago, y lo hago porque quiero hacer un fic a mi estilo y como me hubiera gustado que pasaran las cosas, no porque el capítulo en cuestión me haya traumado o porque no lo haya superado, es solo una caricatura maldita sea.

Y no es que me enoje que me digan que hago historias cliché o sin ideas originales, eso lo tolero ya que la gente es libre de expresar su opinión y si no les gustan esas historias simplemente no las vean, eso es lo que hago yo, en el fandom hay muchos fics que no me gustan, de temáticas que no me gustan, pero no es mi estilo ir a decir a viva voz a los autores que sus historias son malas, o decirles que no hagan historias con ciertas temáticas solo porque no me parece, simplemente si salen no las leeré, dejare que aquellos que si disfrutan de ellas las lean.

Pero el fandom se volvió tan agresivo e intolerante entre sí, que solo se dedica a criticar a diestra y siniestra lo que no les parece, yo me uni a esto porque quería compartir fics con personas que compartían su amor a esta gran serie como yo, y fue fabuloso los primeros meses, pero después me encontré con un enorme desierto arenoso.

Los que éramos hermanos Louders, pasamos a segregarnos entre nosotros, que los que se auto shipean son unos estúpidos que arruinan la reputación de la serie, que los que gustan del Cloud son unos imbéciles, que los que les gustan los ships Loudcest son unos enfermos degenerados y muchas más rencillas que solo han fragmentado al fandom, en lo muy personal yo puedo tolerar todo lo anterior, hay cosas que no me gustan pero simplemente no las veo para no pasar corajes y me enfoco en lo que me gusta y lo disfruto con gente que también le gusta.

Pero esto llego a un punto en el que por más que lo intente no puedo entrar a ver nada del fandom sin encontrarme con esas peleas de gustos, de gente que solo porque no simpatiza con algo, se dedica a atacar a otros y usando lenguaje ofensivo, ya se no soy un santo y mi fic usa lenguaje obsceno, pero nunca he agredido verbalmente con groserías a alguien que me haya comentado, a mí no me gusta confundir la libertad de expresión, en donde puedas expresar tus disgustos de algo sin faltar el respeto , con el libertinaje de expresión, que es decir si algo no me gusta, automáticamente lo convierte en una mierda y la persona que lo hizo es mierda y a los que les gusta también son mierda, eso no puede ser.

Y es por eso que he tomado la decisión de hacer lo que hago cuando dejo de sentirme a gusto en un lugar y eso es el de simplemente irme en silencio para ya no pasar malos tragos, obvio no dejare de ver la serie solo dejare el fandom y los fics.

Se lo que piensan "Pinche LordKent dices que te iras en silencio pero te avientas esta puta biblia para decir que te largas", y tienen razón, yo no quería escribir esto, simplemente hubiera dejado de aparecer por el fandom, dejado de hacer fics de TLH sin decir nada, pero esto lo hago solo porque hay una cantidad de personas, ignoro si pequeña o grande, que disfruta mis fics, a los que les debo una explicación de porqué dejare de actualizar mis historias, no podía irme y dejarlos esperando por una actualización que ya no va a llegar.

Odió en el fondo de mi alma dejar cosas inconclusas, así que tal vez regrese algún día ya que eso es posible, pero tampoco quiero dar falsas esperanzas a los que principalmente esperaban la culminación de Unas Hermanas muy Particulares.

Esto no quiere decir que me vaya de fanfiction o Wattpad, seguiré ahí actualizando mi fic de Boku no Hero Academia, pero es casi definitivo que mis historias de The Loud House y mi participación en este fandom se han acabado.

Conocí a mucha gente maravillosa como: RCurrent, eltiorob, Sir Crocodile222 (En verdad te agradezco mucho por todo el apoyo que me brindaste al comentar en mis fics, siempre lograban subirme el ánimo), MightyMitch47 , Andrew579, J0nas Nagera, CondeMidalight (Gracias por los consejos que me diste en mis inicios, me ayudaste a superarme) y muchas más gente maravillosa que me apoyo y que quisiera mencionar pero tienen nombres de perfil algo complejos para recordar.

Mucha gente buena hay en el fandom y por ellos me hubiese gustado mínimo acabar lo que ya tenía hecho pero a veces las acciones de los malos, superan a los buenos.

 **Solo me reta decir gracias por todo, y sin más por escribir, LORDKENT11 SE RETIRA DEL FANDOM DE THE LOUD HOUSE.**


End file.
